


Invincible: A Miraculous Ladybug AU

by darlingdiamond



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigami scenes, Angst, Badass Miss Bustier, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel isn't that bad, Gay Couple, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Liar, Lukanette scenes, M/M, MHA plot, MHA references, Mayura is straight up evil, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Originally on Wattpad, The fandom is gonna kill me, Trust Issues, Villains, Worth Re-Reading, adrienette - Freeform, heros, killing off main characters, lesbian couple, possibly smut, references, traitor amongst them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdiamond/pseuds/darlingdiamond
Summary: ❝We are not born equal nor will you be considered my equal. I am destined for greatness while you.... well, you'll be lucky if you can even find any work with that so called power of yours❞In this world, only eighty percent of Earth's population possess a quirk while the unfortunate twenty percent do not. Luckily for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she has a quirk called Luck.But her classmates do not view her quirk as a power but the blueberry haired girl is determined to show her peers that she can become a hero, even become the next symbol of peace.(This fanfiction au was inspired by My Hero Academia. Will contain angst, yaoi, yuri, possible death, bullying, and suicidal actions. You have been warned){Book cover by the amazing @-YanYan-Chan- on Wattpad; Winner of the Disco Awards 2019 on Wattpad}





	1. Prologue

_In this world, not everyone is born equal nor or they treated equal. The harsh truth that Marinette Dupain-Cheng had to learn when she was ten years old after she developed her quirk. "Luck? Luck isn't a quirk, stupid," Lila Rossi sneered, shoving Marinette to the ground, towering over the poor blue haired girl. "You can't become a hero with a weak power like yours, dummy!" _

_Marinette sniffed, wiping away the tears that had pricked her e_ _yes, her bottom lip trembling like a leaf in the wind. She forced herself to look into Lila's cold, chocolate brown eyes before saying, "Y-You're wrong. I can still become a hero with my quirk." Lila clicked her tongue, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, hands resting on her hips. _

_"Yeah right! Luck isn't a power, you moron. Luck is just a good or bad outcome!" the ten year old girl yelled, pushing the blue haired girl back towards the ground, ignoring her pleads and protests. "Stop trying to play hero, Marinette! You are a nobody, a worthless piece of space!" she spat bitterly, delivering a swift kick to Marinette's ribs, satisfied when the bluebell eyed girl cried out in pain. "See! You're proving my point right now. Luck isn't a power not will it ever be considered one!" Marinette pulled her knees towards her chest, sobbing profusely, her body quivering violently. _

_The poor, ten year old girl didn't do anything wrong to deserve this abuse from her fellow classmate. She was usually subjected to verbal bullying and the victim of teasing never anything physical. This was the first time anyone had laid hands on her and she hated the sensations of pain that would course throughout her tiny being. Once she was pleased with her work, Lila spun on her heel to join the other kids who were now engaged in a game of 'Hide-And-Seek', leaving Marinette by herself, crying and terribly hurt. _

_'I didn't do anything wrong. How come my classmates hate me after I gained my quirk?' Marinette thought sadly, forcing herself to sit up, wincing when she felt the sharp pain jab at her side. All she wanted was to get her quirk and show if off just like everyone else had but when her quirk was announced, Marinette was immediately shunned by the other students, all because her quirk was 'Luck'. _

_'They all said that I can't become a hero with my new power,' the young girl thought, looking up at the sky, feeling a cool breeze brush against her skin, eliciting a soft sigh from Marinette who found herself smiling softly. 'I say challenge accepted because I will become the best hero that Paris⸺ the world has ever seen! I will become the symbol of hope in this world!' Marinette thought happily, raising her fist to the sky. _

_"You can count on it."_


	2. Chapter 1: Here I Come

Five years. It had been exactly seven years since Marinette Dupain-Cheng manifested her quirk called ‘Luck’. Good news was it had gotten a lot stronger (though Marinette didn't think it had) in those seven years but the bad thing was she was still endlessly bullied for her quirk, especially by Lila Rossi, an Italian girl who has a habit of telling lies and somehow not getting caught. Speaking of Lila, Marinette would have to see her face still school. 

Ugh, just perfect. 

Forcing herself out of bed, Marinette groaned loudly, running her fingers through her dark blue strands of hair, wiping the sleep away from her eyes with her free hand. There was no time for fooling around as they were going to be filling out their course selection sheets for their career. 

Marinette felt giddy on the inside. She really, really wanted to become a superhero! Hell, the bluebell eyed girl had already come up with a costume idea for when (and if) she had been chosen for the hero course that was offered at the academy for selected students: Miraculous Academy. 

Once she had finished dressing and applying a little makeup to her face, Marinette grabbed her bag and dashed downstairs, biding a farewell to both of her parents, submerging into the warmth of the sun. The blue haired teenage girl wasted no time and set off down the street, evading the large bodies of people who were in a bit of a rush, rudely bumping into the high school student. ‘What an asshole,’ Marinette thought to herself, a scowl marring her facial features but she shook it off. There was no way that she was going to let her good day be ruined⸺

“Oh, look what the garbage man brought today. I thought his job was to remove the trash from this school, not to deliver it,” Lila teased, her hips swaying with each step she took.

Marinette wanted to cry; she knew that she would have to face Lila sooner or later but she didn't want to see her face first thing in the morning, especially today. ‘And just when I thought my quirk was getting a bit stronger.’

Lila snapped her fingers, quickly gaining Marinette's attention once more. “I was talking to you, you quirkless freak!” she spat bitterly, resting one hand on her slender hips, tapping her foot on the ground in an impatient manner. “Why the hell did you even show up today, idiot? You know that your ‘power’ isn't even that strong enough to save anyone's life,” Lila snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Marinette went to open her mouth to defend herself but the sound of the shrill bell ringing had promptly cut her off. Lila smirked before she spun on her heel, sashaying away, her little group of followers soon joining her. The blue haired girl groaned, hanging her head as she marched up the stairs. ‘Some quirk I have. I'm supposed to be lucky. I feel like all I bring is bad luck,’ she thought, walking to the locker room to drop her bag, ignoring the loud chattering of her peers. 

“Yo Mari!” Alya exclaimed, draping her arm across her best friend's shoulder, flashing a bright smile. “Today's the day! Aren't you excited? We get to find out if we've been selected for the Miraculous Academy,” the hazel eyed girl chirped. 

Marinette nodded her head, placing her bag in her locker, following after Alya, who began to quickly saunter down the hall. “I'm quite thrilled, Alya! Maybe my quirk will come through this time and hopefully, I'll be attending Miraculous Academy,” she said excitedly, taking a seat next to Alya, waiting for their teacher to arrive, the other students swarming into the class like a swarm of bees. “It seems no one wanted to miss out on their results today. Everyone has arrived!”

“Well, duh! Who would want to miss out on this?” Alya said with a matter-of-fact tone, making a grand, sweeping gesture with her arm. “Every single person in this room has been awaiting these results ever since they manifested their quirks. So, it's only natural that everyone would show up and be estatic!” she added, propping her elbow onto the table, her lips forming into a sweet smile. “Some of us will have our dreams come true while the others will have to revert to their back up plan but not everything is set in stone just yet.”

Marinette only nodded her head, hearing the door open for one last time, seeing their teacher walk in, a thick stack of papers in her head, a sweet smile plastered on her lips. “I could hear all of you from down the halls. I take that you all are excited for your results?” she asked. The classroom bursted out in cheers, no longer able to contain their excitement. She held up one hand to silence her students, setting the papers on the desk, clasping her hands together. “Well, you're in luck, students. I have your papers right here. They contain your results and after everyone sees what they have, you will be released from school early to today in order to arrive at your new school,” she added, handing everyone their slips of paper. 

Marinette felt butterflies fluttering in her belly. She was a complete nervous wreck, sweat trickling down her temples, her heart skipping a beat, hammering in her chest. ‘Please, please let me get in. Let my dreams come true! Quirk, don’t fail me like you have in the past!’ the bluebell eyed girl thought, receiving the paper from her teacher. Taking a deep breath in, she flipped over the paper and read what was inked onto the sheet:

“Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,   
You have been selected for Miraculous Academy, congratulations! Your results on the mock exams showed up that you have what it takes to become a hero. In five weeks is when the entrance exam will commence. Please show up at ten o’clock (a.m) sharp. Failure to do so will results in not making it in.   
We wish you luck.

Sincerely, 

Jade Turtle”

Marinette felt her heart come to a halt. She had got in? Oh, Lady Luck was surely smiling upon her. The blue haired girl jumped out of her seat, cheering loudly. “I did it! I did it! I got into Miraculous Academy!” she cried out happily, her fellow classmates congratulating her on her success and luck. 

Miraculous Academy was not an easy school to get into, that's for sure but Marinette had done it! This had been the best day of her⸺

Lila busted up laughing, tipping her head back. “Oh, this is rich, indeed it is! It seems that they plan on entertaining the idea of you, the quirkless wonder, becoming a hero only to crush your dreams at the very end!” she laughed, shaking her head. “How unfortunate for you, loser. Besides, what can you do? You're a nobody!”

Alya stood to her feet, adjusting her glasses. “She has a better chance of becoming a hero than you do, compulsive liar!” she snapped, placing her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. “And she got into the best school in the nation, that says a lot about her potential. What about you? I bet you didn't place in a school.”

“Pfft, I aced the mock exams offered at Miraculous Academy. I'm attending as well,” Lila said, holding her paper as proof she was telling the truth. Her lips formed into a smirk before she set down her paper and said, “It's funny how Marinette thinks she can rub shoulders with me. Besides, she's not the only one who got accepted into that prestigious academy,” she added, standing up to her feet. “Marinette is nothing special nor will she ever be.”

Alya slammed her hands down on the table. “For someone who wants to be a hero, you don't seem to act like it, you miserable son of a bi⸺”

“Girls!” the teacher interrupted, clapping her hands together, gaining the class’ attention. She cleared her throat and said, “We are not going to belittle our fellow classmates nor will I tolerate such vulgar language. Are we clear?” she asked, hearing everyone responded with a ‘yes’. Smiling, the teacher continued, “Well, congratulations to everyone who got into Miraculous Academy and to everyone else who got into the school of their dreams. This will be the last time I see you as you all will be moving on. Please, I employ you to make good decisions⸺ decisions a hero would make. Stay safe and I wish you all well. You are dismissed!”

Everyone left the class in the rush, soon joining their friends out in the court yard, chattering loudly. Marinette was still happy that she got into the class of her dreams and what's more, her friend Alya would be there with her. 

“We are going to have so much fun!” Alya cheered, adjusting her glasses. 

Marinette nodded her head, her smile growing wider and wider. “Of course we are! We're attending the same school silly!” she teased, playfully jabbing Alya in the side. “Anyway, we should grab our bags from our lockers and skedaddle. I can't wait to tell Mom and Papa about the results. They're gonna be so thrilled to hear the good news!” Marinette exclaimed happily, the two girls walking to their lockers when the blue haired girl, unfortunately, tripped over someone's bag, yelping in pain. 

Great, of all the places to land, she had landed in a puddle of sticky soda. Disgusted, Marinette shook up and wiped the residue of the soda off her cheek, turning towards Alya. “I'm gonna head over to the bathroom really quick. Meet you outside in a few?” she hummed, seeing as Alya nodded her head curtly. Marinette sighed and dashed towards the bathroom, walking over to the sink, beginning to wash off the soda. 

Hearing the doorknob click, Marinette turned around to find herself face to face with Lila Rossi who was wearing a fox like grin on her pink lips. “Marinette, what a pleasant surprise,” she purred, proceeding to get in the French girl's face, placing one hand on her shoulder. “I was searching for you. You left class rather quickly. Anyway, I wanted to speak with you about the school you chose to attend.”

“What about it Lila?”

Lila's grin grew wider. “Why, that's quite easy. You need to drop out. A talentless, quirkless loser such as yourself couldn't and wouldn't possible survive one day in their rigorous training, nor less the entrance exams. Think of it this way: I'm doing you a favor,” she chuckled, resting one hand on her slender hips. 

“Why would I want to drop out? They personally selected me to be apart of the hero course, so why would I pass that up?” Marinette questioned, a frown marring her facial features, one hand clenched tightly in front of her chest. “I'm not trying to rub shoulders with you or anything but ever since I was little, I have always dreamed of becoming a hero. You may hate me, Lila, but I'm not backing down nor am I giving up anytime soon. We are all human and we are all created equally.”

Lila busted up laughing, tears dotting the corners of her eyes as she tossed her head backwards, clutching her stomach tightly. “How droll! You should become a comedian as that was the funniest and stupidest thing I've ever head in my life!” she spat, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, her bout of laughter dying down. “We are not born equal nor will you be considered my equal. I am destined for greatness while you.... well, you'll be lucky if you can even find any work with that so called power of yours,” the Italian girl snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Marinette swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her entire figure trembling in fear, especially because of Lila's quirk: ‘Copycat’. Who knows what quirk Lila could have copied within the hour?

“I… I can still become a hero even if I don't have the flashiest power! I will become the next top best hero!” she shouted, raising her index finger up. 

“Well, my dear, allow me to offer you some advice. If you want to become a hero so bad, you better pray for a better quirk in your next life and⸺” Lila's voice dropped dangerously low, her lips barely brushing against Marinette's sensitive ear, “take a swan dive off the roof of the school.”

Silence filled the void before Lila smirked, satisfied with Marinette's lack of response and sashayed out the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her. 

‘Idiot! You could be charged with bullying me into suicide if I went through with it. Not that I would ever kill myself but still,’ Marinette thought, shaking her head, her soft blue tresses brushing across the soft curves of her cheeks. True, Lila had always bullied her since they were little because of her quirk but never didn't the Italian girl tell Marinette to kill herself until today. 

Finishing up her business in the bathroom, Marinette went to go join Alya who had been patiently waiting outside the main gates, typing away on her cell phone. “Yo!” Alya cheered, turning around to face her best friend, shutting off her phone and slipped it into her pocket. “You ready to go now?”

“Yeah, let's go.”  
\--------

After delivering the good news to her parents, Marinette started studying and practicing for the exams that were going to be held. It was no easy fest as Marinette still was having a hard time working out the kinks of her quirk, getting frustrated along the way. She wanted to get stronger so she could prove to Lila and anyone else who doubted her that she could become the best hero without a super flashy quirk.

“Only have four weeks to go until the entrance exams and I barely made any progress,” Marinette huffed, wiping away the sweat that trickled down her brow, hands resting on her hips. “Ugh, I feel like Lady Luck is really screwing me over this time.” Grabbing her opened bottle of water, Marinette proceeded to take a long gulp, not caring as droplets trickled down her throat, slamming the empty bottle down on the ground, wiping away the bead of sweat that rolled down her forehead. “I should probably head back now⸺”

“LOOK OUT! A VILLAIN!” came the sudden shrill voice of a citizen, gaining Marinette's attention, who's eyes widened. No doubt about it, there was a villain was had a quirk that allowed himself to not only grow large but turn his body into stone. 

“Damn, Lady Luck really is screwing me over today!” Marinette exclaimed, gathering her supplies and prepared to bolt it but the desperate cries of a child made her blood run cold. She dropped her bag as she watched the stone giant pluck an innocent child off of the streets, his large digits wrapped around the child's small frame. 

The child desperately cried for help, fat tears rolling down his face, his entire figure trembling with absolute fear as the stone villain roared with laughter, tossing his head back, daring the heroes to try and stop him. 

For Marinette, her entire world came to a halt, stomach twisting and churning, her heart skipping a beat. How could that dastardly villain just snatch an innocent child off of the street and then hold him hostage like that? Swallowing thickly, Marinette dropped her stuff and ran towards the villain with a new found courage and determination. 

“Leave that child alone!” Marinette yelled, earning the attention of the stone villain who looked down, squinted his eyes and bellowed with laughter, slapping his free hand on his rocky knee. 

“What can one small girl do against a giant?” the villain sneered, her lips forming into a smirk. “Why, I could easily squish you like the bug you are. You're no match for me but you'll provide some sort of entertainment,” he added, still holding onto the young, male child who wailed profusely. 

Marinette swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat before touching her wrist, focusing on activating her quirk, letting the energy flow throughout her entire body. “I shall you just how strong I can be!” Raising her exposed palm to the sky, the blue haired girl cried out loudly, “Lucky charm!” From the sky, she was gifted with a simple red y-yo.

This made the stone villain double over, his giant body rocking with great laughter, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. “What a useless quirk you have! It doesn't do you any good! You might as well be labeled quirkless as you won't be able to save this annoying brat, let alone yourself,” the stone giant guffawed before striking his fist at the cement, watching as it crumbled under his devastating force.

Marinette collapsed to her feet, yo-yo tightly clutched in her hands. She had to figure out a way to beat this fiend without hurting the hostage. Her eyes scanned her surrounding, eyes lighting up when she formulated a concoction that would involve her yo-yo and the lamp post. Smirking, the blue haired baker girl unraveled the toy and brandished it through the air. “Talk is cheap. Let's see how well you last against me. Who knows? This could be your lucky day,” she taunted. 

“Why you cocky little insect!” Charging the blue haired girl, the stone villain released the hostage, who was caught by a citizen who had stayed behind and swing his fists at Marinette, annoyed at how she was evading his attacks without any efforts. 

‘My quirk is working! It's really working!’ Marinette thought happily, managing to slip in between the giant's legs, coiling her yo-yo string around the lamp post, whistling loudly. “Yo rocky! I have a pretty good guess why your quirk allows your body to turn into stone and go large. Because you have the brain capacity of a stone and it's go big or go home in your mind, am I right?” she teased, sticking out her tongue. 

“Why you!” The stone granted howled, charging Marinette once again, only to stumble over the yo-yo wire, hitting the ground hard, head first at that. He groaned loudly, the ground crumbling underneath his body. Marinette waited, fingers tightly wrapped around the yo-yo string, eyes narrowed at the stone giant. Seeing as the giant didn't move for quite some time, the blue haired girl unraveled the string as Pro Heroes finally arrived at the scene, shocked that a member high school had taken down a villain. 

“Excuse me but you couldn't have taken down this villain down by yourself, or did you?” one hero asked. 

Marinette shrugged her shoulders, tucking the toy into her back pocket. “I just tripped him, that's all. Anyway, he's all yours to take⸺”

“I ain't down yet!” the giant villain sneered, wrapping his enormous hand around the bluebell eyed girl's frame, standing up to his feet, towering over the Pro Heroes. “I told you, girly! Your quirk will never be enough to save you or anyone else! Now, let's how long it takes me to get you to squeal like a pig off go the slaughter,” he darkly chuckled, slowly squeezing Marinette, hearing her whimper in pain. “Stop playing hero, little girl! It just might get you killed in the end! I don't care that you're a child!”

‘Damn, Lady Luck must really hate me. Getting my hopes up like that, only to strike me down in the end,’ she thought bitterly, sharply crying out in absolute pain when the villain squeezed her torso tightly, tears gushing down her pale cheeks. ‘Holy crap, I'm going to die! I'm going to die before I ever become a hero! I don't want to die like this⸺’

“Fear not for I am here!” came an elderly voice, gaining the attention of Marinette and the stone giant. There stood an elderly Chinese male donned in green clothes with a brown shell attached to his back. “I will have to ask you to release the young lady and come quietly, sir,” the elderly male said, extending his hand out. 

The villain roared with laughter, clutching his abdomen with his free hand, looking down at the elderly man. “Ha! There's not a damn thing you can do to stop me, old man! It seems they allow anyone to play hero these day!” the villain bellowed, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “Just try and stop me! I'll squish this girl like the nasty bug she is!”

“Very well, you give me no choice,” the elderly male said, removing the shell from his back, holding it like a shield and proceeded to take a battle stance. “For the people of Paris, I, Jade Turtle, will take you down,” he promised before the villain roared loudly and charged the Pro Hero, swinging his free fist, doing everything to land a blow on Jade Turtle but the Pro Hero simply evaded, laughing softly undef his breath. “It seems that your anger is consuming you and because of that, it will soon become your downfall.”

“Don't lecture me, you senile old man!” the giant sneered, bringing his fist down on Jade Turtle, expecting to squish him flat but that was not the case. Instead, Jade Turtle had used his shell to protect himself from the devastating blow, digging his heels into the cement as he pushed back the villain's fist, cocking his arm back and launched his shell at the villain's clenched fist, making his release Marinette who squealed loudly. 

“Young lady! Your yo-yo! Use your yo-yo!” Jade Turtle called. Marinette wasted no time and retrieved her yo-yo, unraveling the string and latched it on the nearest lamp post, swinging through the air, her feet barely skimming across the ground. “It's a good thing you're safe now,” he said kindly before retrieving his shell and charged at the stone giant again, making sure that the villain would stay down for the count this time. 

Of course, Marinette didn't want to be useless in this situation so she called upon the forces of her quirk once again, screaming, “Lucky charm!” From the sky, she was gifted with a bag of marbles. “Ha ha, real funny,” she muttered lowly, eyes darting all over the place to see how she could use these little marble trinkets. Finally, a light bulb light up in her brain. Untying the red bag, Marinette whistled, gaining the attention of the giant and Jade Turtle. “Hey Rocky! I bet your quirk is overcompensating for something, am I right? Are you lacking in a certain department?” she taunted, enraging the stone giant who came charging at her, swinging his fist and slipped on the marbles in the process Marinette had dumped out in that very moment, hitting the back of his head and successfully knocking himself out. 

“I'll take it from here,” Jade Turtle said, strolling up to the villain and with the help of the Pro Heroes who had watched the entire battle, completely shocked at what had happened, had him restrained and taken away. Jade Turtle turned Marinette and offered a calm smile. “Thank you for your help today, young lady. I owe it to you. I don't think I would have been able to beat this foe if it wasn't for your assistance.”

Marinette fumbled over her words, scratching the back of her head. “I-I didn't do much really. I was more of a problem than help,” she spat out. 

“Oh no, not at all. Your quirk came in handy and it did wonders.”

“Y-You think so?” Marinette asked, her eyes glittering. “Do you think I have the power to save those in need?”

Jade Turtle placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder, curtly nodding his head. “I see potential in you, Marinette. After all, I did choose you to attend Miraculous Academy and your actions today proved that you can become a hero without a flashy quirk.”

Marinette felt her eyes bubble over with tears as she nodded her head vigorously. “Th-Thank you so much, Jade Turtle! You have no idea h-how nice it is to hear you say that.”

“I only speak the truth, Marinette. Now, please take care and I will see you in the next three weeks. Study hard.” With that, Jade Turtle left with the Pro Heroes who escorted the stone giant away. 

Marinette nodded and wiped away her oncoming tears. “I will.”  
\--------

Four weeks had passed and now, it was finally time for the entrance exams. Marinette had gotten up rather early, reviewed her notes one last time before running downstairs, ate a hearty breakfast and ran outside the house, yelling her farewells to her parents who wished her luck. 

This was it! Marinette only got one shot to get into the school of her dreams or else she would never forgive herself if she didn't get in. So, the blue haired girl gave herself a pep talk only the way, gripping the straps of her bag tightly, determination fueling her veins, her heart hammering in her chest. 

Upon arriving at Miraculous Academy, Marinette studied the scenery. Wow the campus was beautiful and very spacious⸺ they even had a thick cherry tree planted at the entrance gate. “Wow, everything is so beautiful here! Now, I really fired up! I'm not gonna fail!”

The sound of haughty laughter abruptly cut off Marinette's thought. “So, it seems the quirkless loser still wants to play hero, eh?” came Lila's condescending voice from behind, the sound of her boots hitting the pavement. She swayed her hips with each step she took, now right besides Marinette. “I tried to warn you but it seems you're too stupid to heed my warnings. I show you what hell truly feels like after this exam, you lowlife. You'll regret trying to rub shoulders with me⸺”

Before she could finish, Lila was shoved to the ground, her face hitting the rough terrain. “Out of my way, you damn extra,” an ebony haired girl sneered, stepping over Lila's body and walked away, her hands shoved into her back pockets. Lila, seething in anger, chased after the tan skinned female, spewing degrading insults, leaving Marinette by the front gate. 

“Wow, that was pretty odd,” came another voice from behind, making Marinette jump and turn around, her whole body freezing up when she was greeted with a pair of electric green eyes that seemed to cut right into her beating heart. “Oh, where are my manners? I'm Adrien⸺”

“Agreste! The son of the most popular fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!” Marinette finished, her cheeks dusted a slight shade of pink. “S-Sorry! I'm just a really big fan. Please don't think I'm a creep,” she shyly said, scratching the back of her head. Instead, Adrien offered a crooked smile and extended his hand out to her. 

“Relax! I don't think you're creepy at all,” he chuckled, not noticing how red Marinette had become. “Also, I never got your name.”

“M-My Marinette is n-name! I mean my name is Ma-Marinette!” she stuttered, tightly grasping Adrien's hand and firmly shook. 

“That's a pretty name and I wish you luck on the entrance exam!” Smiling one last time, Adrien made his way towards the building and left blushing Marinette. 

‘Wow, this day got a whole lot better. I got to meet the Adrien Agreste and someone put Lila in her place!’ Marinette thought happily, pumping one tightly clenched fist to the air, her adrenaline pumping throughout her entire system as she dashed towards the building. 

“Make room for the lucky hero because here I come!”


	3. Chapter 2: Victorious

Marinette found herself within a seat of students who had also arrived to take the entrance exams, chattering amongst themselves while she desperately searched for her tech savvy friend within the large crowds. “Alya,” the blue haired female called out, maneuvering around large and small bodies, offering apologies to anyone she had bumped into. “Alya, you here?” Marinette called out once more.

“Yo Mari! I'm over here!” came Alya's voice from over the loud voices of the other students. “I'm near the door! Come quickly!”

Complying with Alya's order, the baker girl was able to see her ombrè haired friend waiting near the door, a tanned skin boy right besides her, a bright smile spreading across his cheeks, especially when Marinette's eyes glistened with joy. “Alya! Nino! I'm so happy to see you guys!” she cried out happily, throwing her arms around their necks, pulling the duo close to her small figure. “Alya, you didn't tell me you knew Nino!”

“Neither did you, Mari. While I was looking for you, Nino offered to help and we started to get to know each other more,” Alya hummed, adjusting her glasses. “With that said, are you two ready for the entrance exams because I sure know I am.”

Nino curtly nodded his head, tipping his baseball cap. “Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be! What about you Marinette?”

“You bet! I've been practicing my butt off for this!”

With a smile and taking a hold of each other's hands, the trio strolled into the room where other students from all across the world had taken their seats, awaiting for further instructions. Marinette chose a spot near the center of the room and urged her two friends to follow her. 

A hush had fallen over the crowd when a thin, violeted haired woman adorned in a white lab coat, a deep red blouse and raven black slacks slowly walked in, her nose turned upwards as if she had smelt something unpalatable, standing in the center of the room behind a podium, hands placed at her sides. “Good morning students! I am Mrs. Mendaliev and I am here to present the guidelines of your practical exam. I do hope you all are prepared because there are no do overs whatsoever. What your final score is what you get. No and's, if's or buts about it.

“Now, this is how the test will go so listen up and pay attention: you will be experiencing a ten minute long ‘Mock Cityscape Maneuvers’. You may bring along whatever you like; after this presentation, you will be headed to your assigned testing locations. This is so kids from the same schools cannot help each other out. Just a little insurance that everyone who gets in only got in because of their own abilities, not from assistance from their friends,” Mrs. Mendaliev informed. 

“Damn, that really sucks,” Alya muttered underneath her breath, chewing on her bottom lip while Marinette frowned, resting her head on the palm of her hand. 

“Now, each site will be filled with three types of artificial villains. Points will be rewarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels. You will using your quirks to dispose or disable these faux villains and earn yourself points. That is your objective today, students,” the violet haired teacher explained, “and I forgot to mention that playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is strictly prohibited!”

“May I ask a question?” one voice asked, shooting their hand up to gain the teacher's attention. Marinette turned her head to see a blonde haired female with baby blues eyes raising her hand in the air. 

“Yes, go ahead.”

“I've noticed that there are four types of villains but the fourth one has zero point value. I don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out buuuuuuut that's clearly a mistake. To think that Daddy wanted me to undergo the curriculum here but it seems you simpletons are too stupid to realize your own mistakes,” the blonde spat out bitterly, examining her baby colored nails. 

Mrs. Mendaliev narrowed her eyes and adjusted her glasses, resting one hand on her bony waist. “There has been error made, Miss Bourgeois and we at the Miraculous Academy do not make such simple errors nor are we simpletons as you so kindly put it,” she said lowly, “though if you continue with that repulsive attitude of yours, I will have no choice but to eject you from the entrance exams. Are we clear?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, like you would do anything. My daddy is the mayor of Paris so he could shut this school whener he felt like it or if I simply asked,” she sneered, tapping her nails on the surface of the desk. “But I'll be nice for a change and let you keep your little school.”

Mrs. Mendaliev could only sigh at the girl's attitude and directed her attention to the rest of the class. “With that said and done: yes, there is a fourth type of villains that will get you no points. He is an obstacle like in the retro video game, ‘Super Mario’. Kinda like a thwomp; there will be only one at each testing site and it'll rampage around in close quarters,” the older teacher explained, clapping her hands together. “With that said, please be safe when taking your exams today students and proceed to the testing site you were assigned to.”

Marinette sighed deeply, knowing that she would be separated from Alya but it was kinda a good thing she didn't have to worry about Lila trying to sabotage her chances into getting into Miraculous Academy. Pivoting on her heel, the baker girl wrapped her arms around Alya's torso and gave tight squeeze. “I wish you the best of luck, Alya! Do well.”

Alya returned the hug and laughed loudly, “I would wish you luck Mari but your quirk is luck! You'll do well. I'm sure of it.”

After their exchanges and hugs, the two friends has split up, Nino trailing after Alya (as they were to meet at the same testing site) while leaving Marinette by herself, following after the group of students that would be with her at the testing location they were assigned to. 

“Hey! Marinette,” came Adrien's voice, calling the blue haired female over. “I guess we're going to be testing together. Pretty cool right?” he said with a bedazzling smile that made the baker girl’s heart skip at least three beats.

She began to stammer, tripping over her words. “Ye-Yeah, we're gonna test t-together⸺”

“Adrikins! Lady Luck must be bringing us together!” Adrien was tackled by the small blonde girl who had threatened to get her father to close down the academy. She was currently latched onto the famous model like a blood sucking leech, not giving the poor boy any breathing space. “I've missed you so much, Adrihoney! You haven't called me lately and I was getting lonely,” she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in a playful pout. 

Adrien only chuckled, scratching the back of his head, a small smiling taking shape on his lips. “You know I have a busy schedule Chlo and that Father is always working me to the bone. Sorry for not calling you sooner,” he apologized, wrapping his arms around her slender torso and gave the blonde female a tight, friendly hug. After they pulled away, Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. “Marinette, I would like you to meet my best friend, Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Nice to meet you Chloe,” the blue haired girl greeted, extending her hand out only to have it smacked away. 

“Keep your peasant hands to yourself,” Chloe sneered, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, turning her nose upwards as if she had smelt something repulsive. “I don't associate with beggars such as yourself.”

‘Great, she's one of those girls,’ Marinette thought bitterly, rolling her eyes whilst ignoring Chloe's blabbering, drowning out the sound of all the noises around. She wasn't here to dilly dally or converse with other people. Marinette was here to prove to anyone who had looked down upon her that she would indeed become a hero and possibly the next symbol of hope. 

The sudden blaring of an alarm brought Marinette back to reality, surprised to see that the other students had started attacking the artificial villains, racking up points for themselves. “Crap, crap, crap!” she yelped, desperately searching for an enemy in sight, arming herself with her yo-yo, brandishing the toy through the air. “I need at least one point to pass! Quirk, please work with me here! Don't you dare let me down when I need you the most!” she hissed to herself, running across the rough terrain, the wind kissing her pale cheeks. 

Before Marinette knew it, she had encountered a rather large, metal bot that looked over her small figure, it's arms twisting and whirling as one hand came hurling towards her, the three prongs on its hands crackling with electricity. Digging her heels into the mortal earth, the lucky hero launched herself into the air, raising her palm to the sky and cried out, “LUCKY CHARM!” Thankfully, Marinette was gifted with a useful weapon this time: an double handed, razor sharp blade. Twirling the weapon with both hands, Marinette brought the blade down with a mighty battle cry with the intent to destroy the metal villain. 

But someone had beat her to it, puncturing a large hole through it's chest and began to shred it like paper. Marinette landed on her feet and saw the same ebony girl who had pushed doen Lila, two more eyes on her forehead and large, engorged fangs jutting from her mouth as well as six thick appendages prodding from her backside. “Get away of my way or I'll tear you to shreds too, Smurf,” the girl sneered before dashing away, her eyes on her next target. 

Shaking it off, Marinette ran around, eyes darted across the scenery to find a for of some sort. She was running low and time and she didn't manage to snag not one point. ‘Screw you quirk. Why do you hate me so much?’ Marinette thought, pivoting on her heel, sweat trickling down the side of her neck. Damn, she really needed to start moving or else all of this would be for naught. 

“Help!” a small, feminine voice squeaked out, gaining Marinette's full attention. She spun around to find a short, blonde haired girl who was pinned underneath a pile of rumble while a villain stormed towards her, it's mechanical body whirling and beeping. Granted, it was the villain that would earn you no points but Marinette could obviously tell that the girl was in trouble and would be reduced to a huamn sized pancake if she didn't act quickly. Raising her blade to the sky, Marinette launched herself towards the villain, her feet leaving the ground, soaring through the air where she roared loudly, bringing her blade down on the metal foe, successfully slicing it in half. 

The villain crackled with electricity before collapsing to the ground in a heap, unable to battle any longer. Marinette then focused her attention on the blonde haired girl who was trapped underneath the rubble, crouching to her knees. To hell with gaining points; if she didn't help this wounded girl, she would never forgive herself. Using all her might, Marinette hoisted the giant rocks off of the girl and waited until she pulled herself from the wreckage and dropped the rock, panting harshly. 

‘There should still be enough time to earn some points now! I just need to⸺’

The sound of the shrill alarm made Marinette's hear drop to the boiling pits of her stomach, a sob clawing at the back of her parched throat. No, Marinette couldn't believe it. She.. She had failed. Her quirk had failed her once again. 

Sinking to her knees, she allowed hot tears to roll down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the rough earth. All of her efforts had been carelessly flushed down the drain and they would be out of sigh soon enough. 

‘Guess I'm the unlucky hero today.’  
\--------

A week had passed since Marinette had taken the entrance exams for Miraculous Academy. Currently, she was waiting for the letter to see if she got accepted but honestly, Marinette didn't even want to see the package as she knew her score on the physical exam was a giant goose egg. What was the point? She had failed and she had failed miserably. 

Popping a macaroon in her mouth, Marinette scrolled aimlessly through the internet, admiring the beautiful costumes created by Pro Heroes and mostly, she was admiring Gabriel Agreste's craftsmanship and how everything he created was always a masterpiece. Sighing dreamily, Marinette didn't realize that her parents had knocked on her trap door, slightly cracking it open and said, “Marinette, sweetie. Your letter came today. Come open it and check out your results.”

The baker girl groaned underneath her breath, taking the letter from her parents and tore the envelope open, retrieving the paper inside, unfolding it slowly. Her heart had jumped to her throat, your breath was uneasy and ragged as she began to read the paper over. 

“Dear Marinette,  
We have concluded the exams and had counted everyone's total score at the end. And it is our duty to inform you, Marinette, succeeded. Congratulations, young hero. Yes, this may be confusing but this test was not about only destroying the villains, it was also a rescue exam as well. To see if you would throw yourself in harm's way in order to rescure your team mate or a powerless citizen. You were being scored and how points you earned for either destroying the villains or rescuing others.  
Great work out there. We will be seeing you first thing tomorrow morning at eight o’clock sharp for orientation and classes. Your class uniform and class inform should arrive later today.  
We look forward to teaching you.

Sincerely,

The Miraculous Staff”

Marinette almost fainted on the spot, her mind spiraling. She had gotten in! She had truly succeeded! Marinette would finally become a hero! The blue haired girl screamed happily at the top of her lungs, dashing downstairs to show her parents the wonderful letter she had received. 

Of course the Dupain-Cheng couple were crying tears of joy, embracing their only child tightly. “We're so proud of you, Marinette,” Sabine said, wiping away a stray tear that slipped down her cheek, a warm smile on her lips. “I always knew my little girl would get into the best academy Paris has to offer because her quirk⸺ her spirit and courage⸺ is unbeatable! She has the heart of a true hero.”

“Yes, my cupcake does and tonight, we're going to celebrate our daughter's success!” Tome cheered loudly, hoisting Marinette into the air, eliciting loud bouts of laughter from his only child. 

At long last, Marinette was one step closer to her dream.  
\--------

Morning couldn't come fast enough. Marinette had waken up at six o'clock, taking a long shower and prepared to tend to her blue colored locks, planning on leave her hair down for this special occasion. Once she had dried out, the bluebell eyed female slipped into a strawberry red skirt that hung abover her knees, a black tank top with a snow white blazer that was accented with black trimmings and white thigh high socks. Marinette couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror, touching the smooth surface. “I must be still dreaming. I can't believe that I passed and I get to become a hero. Plus, this uniform is amazing,” she muttered to herself, brushing her bangs to the side, smiling to herself. 

Sunlight had streamed into Marinette's room as she finished getting dressed and applying a little mascara and eyeliner to her eyes, making them pop. “Starting today, I am a hero-in-training and I will make the most of it!” she declared proudly, slinging her cherry blossom pink backpack over one shoulder and walked downstairs, greeting both of her parents with a tight hug. “Good morning Mama! Morning Papa!” she chirped happily, modeling her new uniform for them. “How do I look?”

Sabine pressed one hand to her chest. “Like a hero, my dear. Isn't that right Tom?”

He curtly nodded his head, smiling brightly at his blueberry haired daughter. “My little girl is growing up so fast. I'm so glad that you chose to be a hero, Marinette. Now, you'll be able to travel all around and save lives. You will be an amazing hero sweetie.”

“Aw, you guys are too sweet!” she exclaimed, hugging her parents again. “I should probably get going soon so I can find my class. Wish me luck,” Marinette giggled, breaking their sweet embrace, pivoting on her heel and walked towards the door. “Have a good day!”

“We will and good luck!”

Breaking out into a run, Marinette smiled brightly. Butterflies swarmed her belly, heart beat was racing rapidly. She couldn't wait until she arrived at her new school! ‘This year marks the start of a new chapter in my life. A chapter that is worth remembering,’ Marinette thought happily, arriving at the school, noting how the cherry blossoms looked rather beautiful when falling to the mortal earth, skipping inside of the building and fished her schedule out of her pocket, unfolding it and smooth out the creases. “Okay, it seems that I am in Class 1-A. I hope Lila or that Chloe girl don't have the same class as me,” she hummed, navigating through the other students who crowded the halls, politely asking for them to move. 

Opening the door to her new class, Marinette heard the sound of Lila's voice and immediately wanted to bash her head into the nearest corner. Of course Lila was going to be in her class; Lady Lucky must have hated her⸺

“Ugh, who the hell wears their hair like that? That style is so bland and so unattractive which says a lot about you,” Chloe sneered at Lila, one hand resting on the slopes of her waist. 

Of freaking course Chloe Bourgeois was also in her class. Lady Luck must had really hated her guts today and wanted to make her suffer immensely. Groaning under her breath, Marinette chose to take a seat towards the back of the class, avoiding Lila and Chloe altogether and set her stuff down on the desk, waiting for Alya and Nino to arrive and save her from the two females who were now in each other's faces, spewing venomous words at each other, baring their teeth as if they were ferocious animals.

After a few minutes, mostly everyone had arrived exluding the teacher who was nowhere to be seen. Alya took a seat next to Marinette and flashed a sweet smile, crossing her legs. “What's up, Mari?” she hummed happily, rapping her nails on the smooth surface of the oak desk, planting her feet firmly on the ground. 

“Good morning Alya!” Marinette chirped happily, resting the palms of her small hands on her thighs, smiling brightly. “Isn't this great? Today is only one step closer to our dreams of becoming heros! I still can't believe that this is actually happening!”

Alya laughed, shaking her head playfully. “Neither. It's all going by like a blur, ya know? It feels like yesterday we were just manifesting our quirks and whatnot. Now, we're in one of the best schools in Paris, hoping to become a Pro Hero one day. It's amazing!” she cheered, Marinette soon joing her friend in her mirth. 

A hush swept over the students as soon as the door opened and in came a red haired teacher who had freckles scattered across her pale, plush cheeks and a sweet, adorable smile settled on her pale pink lips. “Good morning, my gaggle of students! I am Miss Bustier, your homeroom teacher and welcome to Class 1-A,” she greeted, hands clasped in front of her. “Now, if you all will, please change into your gym uniform that was delivered to you and make your way to the training grounds,” she hummed. 

“What about orientation and the entrance ceremony? Hell, what about guidance sessions?” a large brunette haired boy in the class asked, leaning back in his chair. 

Miss Bustier only giggled, retrieving a tube of lipstick out of her pocket and slathered it across her lips. “There's no need to waste anymore time on such trivial things like an entrance ceremony or an orientation. I would like to get started as soon as possible. We have so little time and so much to do,” she declared, pivoting on her heel. “Now, hurry up. You all should know where the locker rooms are by now. I shall meet up with you students at the training grounds. Don't dawdle,” she said before walking out of the class, the students soon trailing after her and into the separate locker rooms to change into their gym clothes.

After everyone had changed, they met their orange haired teacher who was holding a clipboard in her slender hands, smiling brightly. “There you all are. Now, would you all please line up so I can explain our activities for today?” she hummed, waiting patiently as her new students stood in a single file line, facing towards her. “It seems I got a speedy class this year; excellent! Now, today we are going to be conducting a test of your quirks! I'm sure that all of you know that Miraculous Academy is known of its ‘freestyle’ educational system. This also applied to us teachers as well,” Miss Bustier explained, adjusting her posture. “Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the fifty meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and the seated toe reach. You all did these your earlier school years, I presume? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests?”

The class responded with a soft ‘yes’, following their teacher's every word. Miss turned to the large, brunette haired male who had spoke to her in the class room, smiled and asked, “Kim, how far could you throw in your last school?”

“I threw exactly sixty-seven meters,” Kim bragged. 

Miss Bustier clapped her hands happily. “Excellent! Now, try throwing the ball with your quirks. Do whatever you need. Just don't leave the ring,” she instructed, tossing the bronze metallic ball to Kim who smirked confidently, tossing the ball in the air before clenching it tightly, cocking his arm back, muscles now bulging out of his skin as he activated his quirk, preparing to chuck the ball as hard as he could. 

“Hope you got another ball, Miss Bustier, because this ball is not coming back!” Kim shouted, throwing the ball as hard as he possibly could, the class watching with awe, eyes glued on the bronze ball that glistened in the blinding sun. Once the ball had landed, Miss Bustier held up a device that had recorded how far Kim had thrown it: seven hundred and five point two meters.

“It's important for us to know our limits. That is the first rational step to figuring out what kind of hero you will be,” she said.

Alya turned to Marinette and giggled, “This is so awesome! We can finally use our quirks for these! The hero course is great!”

Unfortunately for the duo, Miss Bustier heard every word Alya had said. “Awesome, you say?” she said, surprisingly calm, her smile slowly morphing into a frown. “You're hoping to become heroes after three years here and you think it'll be all fun and games?” Miss Bustier asked, standing up straight, eyes narrowed at the glass, particularly Alya and Marinette. “Right then. The one with the lowest score across all eight events with be judged hopeless and will be expelled as well.”

“Say what!?” Marinette exclaimed, her heart sinking to her stomach. Oh no, no, no! This couldn't be happening to her now; she had just got accepted to the hero course and she might be expelled the first day at Miraculous Academy if she ended up with the lowest score for all eight events. “You can't be serious, Miss Bustier! This isn't fair at all!” she cried. 

Miss Bustier only laughed, running her fingers through her amber colored locks, flashing a devilish smile at her students, ignoring Marinette's comment altogether. “Your fates are in our hands. Welcome, this is the hero course at Miraculous Academy!”

“The lowest score is going to be expelled?”

“It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't the first day, that's totally unfair!”

Miss Bustier clapped her hands together, silencing her students. “Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains. Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say France and the rest of the world is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct all of that unfairness,” she said, pressing her fingers to her lips and blew out a kiss, watching as the kiss fluttered around the students before settling on Lila's cheek. “If you were hoping to spend your evening hangout at McDonald's, I'm sorry to tell that for the next three years; Miraculous Academy will run you through the wringer. That's how we work, ladies and gentlemen. Use all your strength to overcome it all. So bring it on,” the ginger haired teacher said, “The demonstration is over; now it's time for the real thing and let's start with the fifty meter dash. You are all numbered one through eighteen. When I call your number, make your way to the starting line and prepare to dash fifty meters on my go,” Miss Bustier said, flipping through her papers. 

Marinette groaned, running was not her strong suit nor did she like it. Every time her class had to run, Marinette managed to come in dead last each time. Hopefully, her intense training during the past four weeks paid off. 

“Student number one and two, please step up to the line and prepare yourself,” Miss Bustier sharply said, tapping her pencil against her clipboard. From the group of students, Chloe Bourgeois strolled towards the starting line, her golden locks pulled back into a tight high ponytail, the front of her red-and-white gym outfit opened, exposing her scarred pale shoulders and her chest (which was thankfully covered up with a tank top). Next to her, a pastel blue haired boy emerged, his hair disheveled and cascading down his backside whole he rolled up the sleeves of his uniform, smiling brightly. 

“I hope you're doubly prepared to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter because I'm about to blow you away,” Chloe said confidently, slipping off her uniform top, now in her black tank top, a pair of glossy, transparent wings unfurling from the slits in her backside, fluttering quickly as she positioned herself in a down position, three fingers to the white line. 

The pastel blue haired boy mimicked Chloe's position, allowing energy to flow to the tip of his fingers, ice slowly spreading across his pale hands, a cocky smirk on his lips. Miss Bustier raised her right hand in the air, left hand grasping a remote to start the time bot that was located at the end of the track. “You may begin in three, two, one⸺”

With the popping noise that was fired from the starting gun, both students activated their quirks. Chloe used her wings to launch herself down the track, her feet never touching the ground once while the heterchromic eyed boy expelled ice streams on the ground, surfing down the track, laughing loudly. Chloe had finished first with an impressive time of five point fifty-eight seconds while her rival had gotten six seconds flat. 

Marinette watched as her fellow classmates ran their fifty meters, amazing with their beautiful yet power quirks, her jaw slightly slacked in pure awe. She was then forced back to reality by the sound of Miss Bustier calling out her name, snapping her fingers. “Marinette, it is your turn! Please pay more attention and go to the starting line,” she instructed, pointing at the white line where Lila was, a vicious smile on her soft pale lips, wiggling her fingers. 

‘Why? Why me?’ Marinette thought bitterly, forcing herself to the white line, stretching out her legs and arms, letting the warm energy flow to the tips of her fingers, eyes closed gently. Hopefully, her quirk would allow her to earn a good time; Marinette did not want to earn a low score and be forced to leave Miraculous Academy. 

Failure was not an option. 

“I told you I'll show you what hell truly is like. I'll make sure to utterly destroy you in all eight events and prove to you that you will never be my equal,” Lila chuckled lowly, frost forming on her finger tips, an icy breath slipping past her plush lips. “Thanks to my quirk, I'll show you just how inferior you are to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she snarled. 

The sound of the gun firing launched the two females into action, Lila using the same technique that the pastel blue haired boy who's name was Sèbastien had used, sliding down the track on a sea of ice while Marinette sprinted as fast as she could, her heart picking up speed with each passing second. Lila had⸺ no doubt⸺ destroyed her in the fifty meter dash, receiving a time of five point forty-one seconds while Marinette had earned a time of six point fifteen seconds. 

These tests would be absolute torture for Marinette. She just hoped that she would miraculously pass.  
\--------

After the eight brutal tests (which Marinette had failed miserably in), the class waited in painful silence, their eyes trained on the smiling ginger teacher who clapped her hands together. Moving along, it's time for the results. Your scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings,” she explained. 

Marinette hung her head low, tests threatening to spill down her pale cheeks, her heart throbbing. ‘My dreams are over. All this hard work and for nothing⸺’

“Also, I was lying about expelling anyone. That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in you!” Miss Bustier revealed, a bright smile on her lips while her students let out a surprised noise, eyes daring to bulge out of their sockets. “Anyway, we are done here, my lovelies! Your documents about the curriculum and such are located in the classroom. Please review them for tomorrow.”

Marinette let tears of joy stream down her face, throwing her arms around her best friend, the two girl celebrating. They were white happy that they would not be expelled and separated from each other. 

Miss Bustier smiled, pivoting on her heel. “With that said, you all are dimissed to your next class.”

The students immediately rushed back to the locker rooms, leaving Miss Bustier to her own devices when she was approached by none other than Jade Turtle, his hands resting behind his back. “Miss Busiter, that was quite the interesting fib back there. ‘Rational deception?’ We both know that you would discard those who showed zero prospects. But you went back on your word unlike those times in the past where you expelled a whole class of students.”

Miss Bustier only offered a soft giggle, swiping a stick of pale pink lipstick across her plush lips, exhaling deeply. “I saw great potential in these students. That beautiful shimmer of raw determination. I've never seen anything like it; it's utterly wonderful,” she praised, pressing her hand to her warm cheek, smiling brightly as her eyes closed. “I couldn't expell a single one of them as I saw how hard they worked, displaying those excellent results. It paid off in spades.”

Jade Turtle chuckled, “It seems that for once, you and I are in agreement. I wish you luck with your training, Miss Bustier or should I call you Zombizou?” he teased. 

“Now, now, I thought we were in agreement that we would only address each other by out hero names when we were called to duty, and that w would address each other by our real names when we weren't on duty. Right now, we aren't on duty, Master Fu,” Miss Bustier pointed out, walking towards the entrance to the building, her boots clicking against the floor. “Now, we should probably head back as we still have classes to teach.”

Master Fu nodded and followed the emotional hero, Zombizou⸺ also known as Miss Bustier⸺ back inside of the building where they would teach several other classes throughout the day.  
\--------

The hours had passed by very quickly and Marinette was ready to go home and take a long cat nap as the teachers had run her and her fellow classmates through the wringer (as Miss Bustier had warned them.) Stretching out her sore arms, Marinette hugged Alya tightly and proceeded to walk home, unbuttoning her uniform top, slipping the white blazer off her shoulders, her black tank top being the only article of clothing that covered her top half (besides her bra). The school day had been quite tough and rigorous like Lila had said earlier but Marinette managed to push on through, determined to succeed and she had succeeded, her training paying off in spades. 

Upon arriving home, Marinette greeted her parents, hugging them tightly before descending to her room, stripping out of her uniform and decided to take a long and well deserved hot shower. Humming to herself, the blue haired hero-in-training turned on the water, making sure it was hot enough to soothe her aching muscles, connecting her phone to her pink colored bluetooth speaker and shuffled her playlist, the popular song “Victorious” by Panic! At The Disco blasting through the speakers and ringing through the air, Marinette singing along to the catchy melody. 

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious


	4. Chapter 3: No Mercy

The next day, Marinette found herself running quite late for school. She dressed quickly in her uniform, hastily brushing her hair back into her signature ponytails, slipped on her shoes and dashed out the house, grabbing a banana out of the wicker basket that sat on the table. The wind blew in her face as she sprinted down the streets, hands gripping her backpack straps tightly, banana unpeeled and clenched between her teeth. ‘Great, just great. My second day and I'm already late. Let's hope Miss Bustier is running late as well. I don't want to be humiliated in front of the class,’ she thought, finding her way inside of the building and discreetly slipped into the class, walking on her tip toes, not wanting the teacher's attention. 

Unfortunately, a certain brown haired Italian girl had coughed rather loudly and rudely, causing Miss Bustier to look up, her eyes focused on Marinette. “How nice of you to join us so late into class Marinette. Please find your seat and pay attention. Adrien can get you to speed once I am through with instructions.” 

Leave it to Lila to get Marinette chastised by her teacher on the second day of school. Groaning underneath her breath, the bluebell eyed girl dragged herself towards her desk, ignoring Lila's snickering and taunting gestures, resting her head on the oak desk. She briefly listened to Miss Bustier's cheerful voice, watching as the emotional hero made grand hand expressions, explaining their activities for today which would into hero training. This caught Marinette's action so she lifted her head off the desk, back straightened out and hands on the smooth exterior of her desk, leaning forward as her eyes glistened with utter excitement. 

“Now that I have explained everything. Kindly make your way to the training grounds after you have changed into your new hero costumes. We shall be testing those out as well. Just in case some adjustments need to be made,” Miss Bustier giggled, tidying up the file that were sprawled across her desk top, tucking her pencil behind her ear. “Let's go, my lovelies! Daylight is wasting!” 

The heroes-in-training obeyed their instructors directions, making their way into the locker and changed into their new hero costumes. Marinette, however, was quite nervous as she looked around her, amazed with everyone else's costume while her suit was still in it's plastic sleeve, waiting to be opened. She bit her bottom lip until it drew blood, slowly undoing the package, her eyes drinking in the sight of the berry red suit with licorice black spots adorning the spandex. There it was, her design she had submitted a week earlier. It was quite a basic design as all she needed was a spandex suit that wouldn't drag her down nor hold her back while engaged in combat. 

“Yo Mari, go put your suit on!” Alya teased, nudging her elbow into the blue haired girl’s ribcage, slipping on her fox mask, sticking out her tongue in a playful manner. Of course, Marinette couldn’t refuse her best friend so she slowly peeled off her school uniform, her body now clad with her pure white panties and bra, removing the spandex suit and mask out of it's respective packages, exhaling through her nose deeply. 

Cautiously, Marinette slipped on her brand new hero outfit, enjoying how the material tightly hugged her limbs, rolling down the sleeves and finally put on the mask. “So, how do I look?” the blue haired girl asked meekly, fiddling with her fingers in a nervous manner, a light blush dusting across her pale cheeks. 

“Amazing as always!” Alya praised, clapping her hands. “It's simple but it's eye grabbing at the same time with the lovely black spots on the suit. Kinda like a ladybug?” she teased, slipping on her snow white gloves, hands firmly placed on her hips as she tapped her boot on the floor. “These costumes are killer! I heard a rumour that some of these costumes would be designed by Gabriel Agreste himself.”

“No way!”

“It's just a rumour though. No need to look into the whole ordeal,” Alya brushed off, strolling out of the locker room with the other females, Marinette right on her heels. The conversations had died down when the class laid their eyes on their teacher who was standing next to Jade Turtle, who simply smiled at the students, hands resting at his side. 

Miss Bustier cleared her throat before saying, “As I told you all in the class, we shall be doing hero training and Master Fu was kind enough to assist with the training as well as choosing the partner you would be assigned to.”

The class groaned at the word ‘partner’, especially Marinette and Alya who said besides each other, shaking their heads. With Marinette's luck, she would partnered up with either Chloe or worse, Lila. Just the very thought of it made Marinette shiver in disgust, screwing her eyes shut tightly. 

“Master Fu suggested that the partners be selected randomly so we have please your names onto pieces of paper and have placed them with a box and that we watch from the sidelines which while be located in another building ” Miss Bustier hummed, picking up the green box that laid between her feet, giving it a free shakes. “After we do that, we will randomly select the villain teams and the hero teams as well. With that said, let us begin. Master Fu, if you would at kindly draw our first duo.”

Fu chuckled, nodding his head curtly while slipping his hand into the box, his fingers brushing against several scraps of paper before he decided, retracting his arm back and held the strips of paper. “It appears that out first duo is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.” While Marinette stood there, shell shocked and slack jawed, Lila and Chloe were seething in pure anger, their hands clenched tightly into fists, barely hearing Master Fu as he called out the rest of the duos (Lila would be partnered with Sèbastien while Chloe would be working with Selene).

“Now, we shall be selecting the first teams to go up and who the villains and heroes will be,” the elderly man spoke, taking two other boxes that rested between Miss Bustier's feet, slipping his hands inside the individual boxes and drew two slips of scrap paper. “The first group that will be up are Marinette and Adrien as the hero team while Lila and Sèbastien will be the villain team. As Miss Bustier explained to you all earlier, both teams have an objective. Adrien and Marinette, you must capture both ‘villains’ or safely secure the weapon. Lila and Sèbastien, you must capture the heroes or keep the weapon safe until time runs out. Are we all clear of what you are doing?”

The first teams nodded their heads, the males getting all riled up while Lila and Marinette shot a glance at each other, the Italian girl scowling viciously before grabbing Sèbastien by his wrist and dragged him inside of the building they would be training in, grumbling under her breath the whole entire time. 

“We should get inside as well and find a good place to hide, yeah?” the blonde model clad in a raven black leather suit suggested, flashing a bright smile at the blue haired girl who instantly became weak in the knees, aimlessly nodding her head as her cheeks blossomed a light shade of rose red, following Adrien into the building, unclipping her yo-yo from her waist, brandishing the two throughout the air, waiting for Master Fu to give them the signal.

‘Time to show what I can do.’  
\--------

“Ah man! This is gonna be so epic!” Sèbastien declared, punching his fist into his exposed palm, an excited and childish expression plastered on his pale face while Lila rolled her eyes, examining the ‘weapon’ they were supposed to be guarding, fingers brushing against the paper mache, thinking to herself before she came up with a brilliant idea, a smirk settling into her lips. 

Snapping her fingers, Lila called the heterochromic eyed boy over to her, now coiling a strand of chocolate brown hair around her slender finger, fluttering her long eyelashes in a flirtatious manner, leaning towards Sèbastien. “Say, I really don't wanna watch this so called weapon and miss out on all the action so would you be a dear and stay with it while I take care of a certain pesky bug?” she cooed, trailing one perfectly manicured finger down the pale boy's chest, her eyes half lidded. 

“I think it would be best if we worked together⸺”

Lila raised one finger to his lips, silencing him. “Now now. I know what I'm doing. I'm the most powerful student here. That's why I was recommended for this school. I didn't have to take the entrance exam unlike some talentless washup. Just leave this all to me, Sebby,” she laughed softly before swiping the pad of her thumb across Sèbastien's bottom lip and pressed her own plush lips against him, humming softly while energy flowed from his body to hers. Needless to say, Sèbastien was in absolute shock especially since this wasn't the first time Lila had kissed him but he found himself kissing back, his hand cupping her cheeks, eyes shut gently before the Italian hero-in-training pulled away slowly, licking her bottom lip before pivoting on her heel, adjusting her snow white gloves, chuckling softly. 

“Thanks for the little power up,” Lila thanked, particles of ice expelling from her finger tips as the sound of the blaring alarm signaled that they could begin their exercise. The chocolate brown haired female smirked to herself, disappearing out of the room and glided down the halls, ice coating the floor with each step she took, her brain brewing with malicious intention to beat Marinette so bad that she would never want to become a hero.

She would make doubly sure of that. 

Lila crouched down, hearing both Adrien and Marinette's footsteps echo down the hall as well as their hushed voices. The copycat heroine decided to gain the higher ground so using the quirk she had temporarily borrowed from Sèbastien, Lila managed to climb up the wall discreetly, using the ice to hang from the ceiling, watching the lucky heroine and the destructive hero walk underneath her, neither one of them noticing her presence. 

“We should both charge in as team work is essential for this exercise,” Marinette explained, unclipping her yo-yo from her waist, brandishing the toy through the air while Adrien removed his silver staff, extending it out and curtly nodding his head. “And keep your eyes peeled for Lila. If I remember correctly, she'll try to come after⸺”

Marinette was thrown to the ground by Lila who had came after her launching herself off the ceiling with a blast of ice, her whole arm now covered with frost, her lips formed into a snarl. “Come on and fight me, Dupain-Cheng. I wanna crush you at your full strength. Not that you'll be able to do so anyway,” she growled, eyes fixated on the lucky heroine, watching as she scrambled to her feet, fingers squeezing her yo-yo tightly. “Come at me, ya damn loser!” Lila sneered, passing Adrien and attacked Marinette again, ice spraying from her fingers and coated the ground and trapped Marinette's feet in twin pillars of ice. 

Marinette growled, her teeth clenched together while she raised her hand to the sky, saying: “Lucky Charm!” From above, she was equipped with a baton that resembled Adrien's but was a deep shade of red instead. Instantly, the lucky heroine struck that ice that clung to her feet like leeches and freed herself, shivering at the cold air that had surrounded the trio. “Adrien, go on ahead and find the weapon. Lila's not gonna mess with you as one: she's hopelessly infatuated with you and two: she wants to try and put me in my place.”

“But Marinette⸺”

“Go Adrien!” the bluebell eyed female declared, preparing herself for Lila's onslaught, evading the blasts of ice that were fired at her, twirling her baton to keep the ice from clinging to her body, gritting her teeth. “You copied Sèbastien's quirk again, didn't you?” Marinette questioned, swinging her baton at Lila who crouched down and swiped Marinette's feet from out under her, enjoying how she groaned once she hit the ground. “I noticed that yesterday when we were doing exams. I couldn't help but wonder how you did it. You must have ingested some of his DNA in order to copy his quirk,” she explained, propelling herself onto her feet, discarding the baton and brandishing her yo-yo, evading Lila who continuously launched beams of ice and froze the ground over. “During the exams, you could have easily plucked a strand of hair from his head and no one would have questioned you nor would they notice but this time, you couldn't just pluck a strand of hair from his head without anyone noticing, especially him. If I were to guess correctly, you got close and personal. Flirted a bit and then stole a kiss,” she concluded, neither one of the girls moving. 

Lila just laughed, shaking her head. “Even if you know everything about my quirk doesn't mean you've won this battle, you incompetent loser,” she sneered, an icy breath escaping her lips. “At least my quirk is useful unlike yours. You will never be able to beat me. Just take a swan dive off the roof and it'll spare me the misery of knowing that I have to share this world with miserable dead beats such as you,” she viciously snapped, yanking off her gloves and casted them off the side, tying her hair back into one, high ponytail, a smirk settling on her lips. “Now, I believe it's times to take out the trash.”  
\--------

Adrien scrapped his baton across the ground, whistling to himself as his feet tapped against the now frozen ground, looking up to find Sèbastien near the ‘weapon’, ice lightly coating his fingertips. “Oh you finally managed to find me, hero but alas, you will not succeed. I have already calculated the outcome of this match and I assure you that we will reign victorious,” Sèbastien declared. 

“You're really into acting, aren't ya?” Adtein teased, twirling his baton, smirking confidently. 

“Why yes I am, Agreste but enough chit chat. I will crush you, you goody two shoes,” the pastel blue haired boy said before the two males enaged in battle, activating their powerful and destructive quirks, reducing the area they were battling in to rumble, the paper maiche weapon rocking back and forth due to the teams’ fighting, mostly Marinette and Lila.

‘Damn, I really need to find away to end this battle,’ Marinette thought, using her yo-yo to swing away from Lila's icy blast, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes darting around to find a good hiding spot so she could formulate a plan. Touching a certain spot on her neck, Marinette began talking into the ear piece her and Adrien were given. “Adrien, you there?” 

“I can hear you loud and clear, M'lady. What can I do to assist you?”

Marinette blushed at the sudden nickname but shook it off. “Are you still fighting Sèbastien?” she asked, avoiding Lila who had jumped out at her, a huge block of ice coating her hand, growling animalistic. She launched herself off the wall and landed on the ground before taking off, ducking around the corner to avoid yet any icy blast from the raging copycat heroine. 

“Why yes, yes I am, M'lady but I assure you that I will get my hands on the weapon,” the blonde grunted, kicking Sèbastien square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. “And we're about to win right now!” Adrien ran towards the weapon, discarding his baton and was arm's length away when the icy hero touched the ground, coating it with a thin layer of ice, making the destructive hero slip and fall. “Okay, I'm gonna need a distraction or some sort of commotion to get Elsa off my case here,” he joked, using his baton to steady himself on the ice. 

Marinette nodded, retrieving her baton and brandished it through the cold air, her teeth clenched as she evaded Lila's bursts of ice, forced to listen to her evil cackle. “You won't be able to defeat me, Dupain-Cheng! I dare you to use all of your latent abilities; I'll still crush you like the little bug you are!” Lila sneered, trapping Marinette against the wall, stalking towards her slowly and dangerously, a smirk on her plush lips. “Now, didn't you say you were going to beat me?” she teased viciously, snatching Marinette's face, her nails biting into the porcelain skin, leaving behind crescent shaped wounds and blood smears. Upon hearing Marinette mewl pathetically, the Italian female flashed a sinister smile, leaning closer, her breath tickling the French girl's nose. “I told you that I would make your experience here a true hell. I'll break you until you are beyond repair, Dupain-Cheng. You're gonna wish you would have taken my advice and dropped out while you still had the chance.”

Lila placed her hand on Marinette's cheek, smirking at the ice ate at her flesh, eliciting a pained groan from the blueberry haired girl. Oh utterly delicious it was to watch Marinette writhe in absolute anguish and pain, the look of despair upon her face was so⸺

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette exclaimed for the second time, a giant hammer now at her disposal. Nodding to herself, Marinette freed her legs and arms from the ice and grabbed the hammer, knocking Lila off her feet and skidding across the frozen terrain. “I hope this works,” she whispered to herself, raising the hammer above her head and with a mighty roar, slammed the weapon on the ground, watching the ground crumble and give away under her. The build shook due to it's unsteadiness, both parties have a hard time standing up. “Now Chaton!” Marinette yelled into her ear piece. 

Adrien smirked, using his cat like abilities to run across the ground and slide towards the weapon whilst Sèbastien held himself against the wall, unable to stop the destructive hero from capturing the weapon, panting harshly. “Damn it,” he muttered, watching as Adrien secured the weapon. 

The sudden of a sharp bell ringing caught Lila's and Marinette's attention. “The hero team has safely secured the weapon. With that said, the hero team reigns victorious. Please make your way back to the building,” came Master Fu's voice. Lila sank to her knees, eyes widened with despair. How could she lose to some talentless washup? She was powerful, she was perfect!

Lila was so much better than some blueberry idiot who was practically quirkless. ‘Even if I were at my full strength, I still lost to that weak little imp!’ she thought bitterly, her teeth clenched while Marinette picked up her hammer and threw it in the air, saying: “Miraculous Ladybug.” Thus reversing the damage that had been dealt to the building. Lila scoffed, spinning on her heel before storming out, hands balled into tight fists. 

She would not lose to Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever again. At any costs.  
\--------

“Sèbastien was the M.V.P for this battle,” Miss Bustier said, earning a shocked gasp from the surrounding students. 

“Not Adrien or Marinette as they're the ones who won?” Alix asked, folding her arms across her small chest, shifting her weight onto her right foot. 

The emotional heroine shook her head. “Nope. Can anyone tell me why Sèbastien was nominated M.V.P?” she asked. 

“Because he was the one who adjusted to the scenario. Lila went after Marinette because of a personal vendetta and used destructive forces while Marinette also used destructive forces that rocked the whole building,” a short, brown skinned boy explained, adjusting his glasses. “While Adrien did not use his quirk, how he latched himself into the weapon was extremely dangerous if it had been real. Sèbastien took precautions not to disturb the weapon and not use his quirk around it,” the male concluded, earning the stares of his fellow classmates. 

“Nicely said Max!” Miss Bustier praised, clapping her hands happily, a bright smile on her face. “No wonder why you were recommended for this school! You're quite the genius!” she added. 

The one named Max just nodded his head, pushing his glasses upwards. “Your flattery is not needed, Miss Bustier but I thank you for it. We must be honest with each other and earnestly cheer on our fellow classmates or else we will never become pro heroes,” he said bluntly, folding his arms across his chest. 

Miss Bustier nodded her head in agreement. “You're quite right! Now, let's move onto the other groups, shall we?” she chirped happily while Marinette began to tune out the teacher, letting her eyes flutter shut. 

Damn, just how hard did Lila hit her? Hard enough as she began faltering, her body swaying back and forth before colliding with the unforgiving landscape, her peers now screaming out her name, Adrien crouched besides her and pressed his hand against her forehead.

The last thing Marinette could hear were the voices of her worried classmates before she suddenly passed out.   
\--------

The whirling and beep of machines brought Marinette back into reality, groaned filling the almost silent room, clutching her head tightly. “Oh,” she moaned, “what happened and why does my head hurt?”

“You had quite a serious injury, young lady,” replied Mrs. Mendaliev who flipped through the medical sheets, eyebrows furrowed. “As I am not a medical expert nor a doctor, I can easily tell from this documents that you are suffering from frostbite and slight head trauma,” she concluded, setting the clipboard board. “You have been prescribed with medication and your parents have already been informed.”

Marinette nodded, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, standing up slowly as she let down her hair, exhaling gently. “Alright. Um, say, how long have I been in here?” she asked meekly, playing with her fingers. 

“Approximately five hours. School has just ended.”

“Oh crap! I'm already behind!” the bluebell eyed heroine exclaimed worriedly, gathering her items, tripping over her feet in the process, muttering curses underneath her breath. “Thank you Mrs. Mendaliev! Have a nice day!” Marinette chirped happily, exiting out of the office and dashed outside, hoping Alya and Nino hadn't left her behind. Of course, Marinette being Marinette wasn't paying attention and collided with another body, the two of them crashing onto the mortal earth. 

“Ugh! First quirkless and now a total klutz! What's next? You're gonna become a giant slut and offer to suck off every guy you see?” Lila sneered, dusting off her berry red skirt and settled her hands on the slopes of her hips, cocking her head to the side. “As much as I would like to pound in your face for making me look like a damn fool today, I'll keep you in your toes,” she growled lowly, “you won't even see it coming. You'll wish you would have died once I'm through with you.”

Marinette swallowed thickly, gripping the fabric of her shirt, shaking her head. “You don't scare me anymore Lila. I am here to fulfill my dreams. To become the best of the best!”

“Puh-lease! You are a no gifted, desperate, hopelessly pathetic wannabe hero who so miraculously wound up in the hero course! What could you possibly do?” Lila sneered. 

“I can beat you and I'll prove to you, Lila, that you don't need a flashy quirk to become a hero and that no matter what, we are all equal and deserve to be treated fairly despites our differences that make us all unique! I show you that I can become the best of the best!” Marinette shouted, a fire burning those beautiful bluebell eyes of hers, heart slamming against her chest as she touched her chest. “I'm gonna become the next symbol of peace!” she huffed before running off, leaving Lila shell shocked and and slack jawed, quite pleased with how she had managed to stand up to her tormentor of so many years, a smile now plastered on her face. 

Exhaling through her nose, Marinette walked off of the school campus and joined her two friends, arms draped across each other's arms as they laughed loudly, flashing the brightest of smiles, basking in the warmth of the sun.   
\--------

The next day had came by rather quickly. They had a minor set back when someone had managed to breach the first ring of security, letting several news reporters in who wanted to question about Jade Turtle and left behind a corroded door but other than that, the day had went by swiftly and soon, it was already gone for their hero training. The students were instructed to change into their costumes once again. Marinette happily slipped on the red, soon tight suit, lost to her own world while she slipped on her mask and pulled her hair back into two low pig tails, declaring herself finished and dressed. While waiting for the others, the lucky heroine noticed nasty scars that had consumed Chloe's back, deep and dark in color. 

“Are you alright?” Marinette asked gently, going to place her hand on Chloe's back when the blonde smacked her hand away, a scowl etched on her face. 

“I thought I made it rather clear that I don't want you touching me nor do I want your sympathy, muffin head!” the blonde snapped, skipping on her skin tight yellow suit that was accented with black stripes, ignoring how Marinette backed away and mumbled something underneath her breath. Chloe didn't care what the damn blueberry ditz had to say about her . 

Not one damn bit. 

Once the class was dressed and squared away, they followed Miss Bustier to their next destination where they were greeted by Mrs. Mendaliev who was adorned in her signature while lab coat, her nose turned up as the students approached her. “You're all rather tardy,” she chastised, tapping her pen against her clipboard, “but nevermind that. The point is that you managed to get here. Now come, your hero training will take place here. This training will focus on how you deal with rescuing hostages or trapped civilians within different elements. Hurricane, fire, floods⸺ you name it. We have it all here.”

“What is this place called?” Alix asked, her hand shooting up into the air, excitement dancing within those beautiful orbs of hers, a bright smile on her lips. 

“This, my dear pupil, is what I'd like to call the Unseen Simulation Joint or the USJ for short,” the violet haired teacher explained, pivoting on her heel before her eyes widened, seeing a black, eerie mist disperse from out of nowhere, a body soon formed from the mist, followed by multiple voices, laughing and cackling at the students’ and teachers’ sudden shock and the look on their faces was absolutely and utterly delicious.

“Students behind me!” Miss Bustier instructed, reaching for her tube of lipstick, a scowl marring her beautiful facial features as the gaggle of villains inspected their surrounding areas, humming lowly. 

“I thought Jade Turtle would be here, not his little sidekick wannabes. Oh well,” the first voice said, a male who was enveloped in dark mist, aimlessly scratching at his neck. “But still we will go on with the plan. Go forth and show them no mercy.”


	5. Extra: Marinette's Hero Information

Hero Name:   
Ladybug

Quirk:  
Lucky Creation

Details:   
Marinette's quirk is a pretty complicated quirk. Like in the show, "Miraculous", Marinette can call upon the forces of luck to summon/create an item that will aid her in battle but she must figure out how that item will assist her in battle (which won't be easy most of the time). She can only call upon the power of luck three times by yelling "lucky charm" in a battle or else her luck will run out if she exceeds the maximum amount. Literally. While this quirk seems pretty useful, it can be quite useless in some situations, especially if Marinette is not gifted with an item that can assist her or she cannot find a way to use the item in battle.

Other abilities:   
Marinette is quite clever so most of the time she can figure out how the item will aid her in battle. She can also reverse damage after she has used her lucky charm in a battle. 

Weapons:   
Normally, her go-to weapon is a yo-yo like in the television show but she can use other weapons like a baton or a sword; it depends on what her quirk will provide her with.

Stats:  
Power: 3/5  
Speed: 3/5  
Technique: 4/5  
Intelligence: 4/5  
Cooperativeness: 4.5/5

Hero Costume:  
Marinette wears a skin tight red-and-black suit that resembles a ladybug. The suit itself is made of light weight yet very sturdy material that protects her from mild impact. She wears no gloves as the suit covers her fingers as well as her feet. This suit favors flexibility and mobility rather than defense and strength.


	6. Chapter 4: This Little Game

Miss Bustier shielded her precious students, her shoulders squared back as a scowl adorned her facial features. “This is not a part of our training today, my students! These are real villains!” she warned as a sea of villains flooded from the inky, purple portal, their laughter low and haunting. 

“Pardon our audacity and forgive our sudden intrusion but today, we have come to Miraculous Academy⸺ this bastion of heroism with one goal in our minds: to end the life of the symbol of peace. To bring about the end of all heroes. To create our own symbol in this atrocious world we live in. The symbol of terror,” a female spoke, her skin a deep shade blue while her eyes were a striking violet, commanding absolute attention whenever she spoke, her voice strong and demanding utter control. “Though we were not expecting others to interfere with the plans we had so carefully planned but that does not matter really. With that being said, stand down and surrender yourselves unto us or we won't hesitate to spill your blood, even if you are merely children,” she warned, voice low and dangerous, a vicious smile on her plush red lips. 

“I won't let you lay a single hand on one of my students!” Miss Bustier declared boldly, her arms spread out in front of her students, shielding them from the swarm of villains that stood before them, fear and anxiety clawing at the back of her throat but she swallowed the thick lump, not wanting her students to see that she was utterly terrified. “I would rather die than see you scumbags harm a single hair on their heads!”

There was silence after Miss Bustier's outburst. Neither hero or villain making a peep, both parties shuffling back and forth until the blue skinned female smirked, concealing her plump red lips with her elegant, feathered fan. “So be it. Kill the ginger and the students as well. That should lure out the so called symbol of peace,” she instructed, amused at the band of misfits who cackled like witches on Halloween night and rushed at the group of minors, brandishing their weapons and flashing their deadly quirks. “And when he shows up, it will be his downfall.”

“Mendaliev, get the students out of here! I'll hold them off!” Miss Bustier declared, urging the science hero to take her students away from the battle as she ran towards their supposed leader, hands tightly gripping the sleek, silver baton that was clipped to her side, brandishing her weapon through the air. “To get my students, you'll have to get through me first and I'm not one to be taken lightly!”

“Miss Bustier no!” Marinette cried, being jerked back by Alya, fat tears trickling down the soft curves of her cheeks, heart slamming against her chest. She was scared of the results. How would this battle fare and would Miss Bustier be okay? Granted, the class had only met her two days ago, they had all grown attached to her and would hate to see the emotional heroine harmed. 

The blue skinned female clicked her tongue, tilting her head to the side. “I don't recall you asking to open that impudent mouth of yours, Zombizou,” she sneered, brandishing her own weapon through the air, matching the heroine's every move, their feet dancing across the ground, eyes narrowed and glazed over with such a fierce determination. “Gorizilla! Take care of my light work for me; I must ensure that the students do not signal for any assistance. I'm positively sure that our leader would be quite furious if he were to find out that we have failed him today,” she commanded a hulking giant who resembled a large gorilla except his fur was a deep shade of blue and his eyes were malevolent red. 

With a simple grunt and a swing of his fists, Gorizilla started attacking the emotional hero, aiming to crush her like a puny insect. Luckily, Miss Bustier had quick reflexes and was able to dodge fast and efficiently, twisting and bending her body, puncturing her bottom lip until it began to bleed. 

“Damn,” she muttered, sliding between Gorizilla's legs, fingers scraping along the mortal earth as she used her baton to hoist herself into the air, twirling it around nimble fingers, eyebrows furrowed. Dealing with the blue skinned female was hard enough as she had excellent evasive maneuvers and perfectly planned countermeasures as well but that didn't matter; what mattered was to keep the villains from harming her precious students. 

At any cost.  
\--------

“We need to get you all out of here,” Mrs. Mendaliev panted, sweat slicking the sides of her face, heart skipping several beats as the class followed behind her, just as tired and worried as she was but she needed to stay strong for the students. She couldn't show an ounce of fear or else, that would send the students spiraling into pure anguish and Mrs. Mendaliev couldn't have any of that. Taking a deep breath in, the violet haired teacher turned towards her class and said, “I'm going to warp all of you out of here. My quirk will create a giant portal⸺ yes, my quirk can kill but that's if I will it⸺and you are to go seek help from the other pro heroes inside and tell them that the USJ is under attack by villains.”

“But what about you?” Rose whimpered, tears dotting the corners of her baby blue eyes as she clung onto Juleka, fear gripping her throat. 

“I'll be fine. I'm more worried about all of you! No more questions!” Mrs. Mendaliev snapped, removing her white gloves with her teeth and began to open a portal, a sea of multicolored swirls spray from her fingertips, growing wider and wider until it was big enough for the students to pass through. “I don't know how long Miss. Bustier can hold of those dastardly fiends but you all need to go! Now⸺”

A sharp pain exploded throughout the science hero, blood oozing from her now lacerated backside, eyes threatening to lull to the back of her skull. Her voice broke out into desperate, pathetic mewls and whimpers before she fell onto the harsh, unforgiving terrain, eliciting several cries from the students. 

“Now, this wouldn't have happened if you all would have just simply surrendered but no, you heroes always insist on doing everything the hard way,” the blue skinned female sighed, rolling her temples in a circular motion, heels clicking and clacking against the ground, stepping over the unconscious Mendaliev and approached the students, each step slow and taunting. Daring them to try and flee from her. “Now that she is out of the way, surrender now and I'll make sure that no harm comes to any of you. I'm a woman of my word, after all. I did say I would spill your blood if you did not surrender. Your teacher is a prime example of that. Both of them actually,” she sneered, drinking in the sight of the horrified students. 

Marinette swallowed thickly, fear slowly and very surely eating away at the back of her brain, an ugly sob lodged in her throat. How could these conniving villains just take lives so easily and not bat an eye? Did they not have any morals? No shame whatsoever? 

“You're sick,” a red head by the name of Nathaniel spat out, his entire body shaking, hands balled into tightly packed fists, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and down his soft cheeks. “You're disgusting! What did they ever do to you!? No human being deserves to be subjected to this anguish! So why do you do it!?”

The female paused, tapping her fan on her lower lip as if she were thinking, eyes staring aimlessly at the beautiful, clear skies. “Why do we do it? I suppose for fun.”

“Fun!? You call this shit fun!?” Kim snapped.

She shrugged her shoulders, “And simply because we were ordered to carry out our leader's plan. I do not make the calls nor do I ask questions. I just preform each and every task with precision. I have never failed my leader and I will not fail today. His dream is my own. Whatever he wants, I desire it as well. I will do anything to please him.” Extending her fan, the female said, “Now, I'll say it one last time: surrender yourselves and no harm shall come to you. Try to resist and you'll end up like your poor teacher over there⸺”

The blue skinned villain was struck from behind by an invisible force, knocking off her feet and sent her tumbling across the harsh terrains. She growled lowly, gaining her composure, teeth gnashing together as blood trickled from the cut on her forehead. The invisible being made their presence known, revealing Sabrina who had a look of fear on her face, especially when the villain began approaching her. 

“That, little girl, was a foolish mistake. I must admit, catching me off guard by turning yourself invisible was quite brilliant,” she hissed, “though it will now cost you your life as well as the lives of your fellow classmates. How selfish of you; a vain attempt really.” 

Sabrina stammered incoherent nonsense, backing away slowly before gathering up her courage and shouted, “We won't subject to the likes of you villains! We won't be brought down and scum like you could never defeat the symbol of peace because we won't let you!” Balling her small hands into tight fists, Sabrina yelled, “You want to take down the symbol of people, you'll have to get past us first and we won't go down easy! Just because we're younger than you doesn't mean that you should drop your guard!”

“Then I shall enjoying playing with your corpses! I shall torment you until you all writhe in pure agony! I will bury all of you in a sea of obsidian darkness!” she sneered, raising her fan, creating a powerful gust that knocked everyone off their feet, separating friends from each other, all of the students as they were sent sailing into the air. “I will pick you off one by one and make sure you wish you never would have opened those disgusting mouths of yours!” the female villain snarled like a vicious animal, launching the students into several sections of the USJ.

Marinette had been launched into the flood zone, being dragged down by raging waves. She struggled to get to the surface, desperately seeking oxygen as she kicked her legs, propelling herself through the water. ‘Stupid villain, launching me into the water because things weren't going her way. She's a brat to be quite honest,’ Marinette thought, squinting herself as she saw a figure slither through the deep waters, racing towards her. 

“Nothing personal kid,” the being sneered once they had gotten close to Marinette's prone figure, flashing a sadistic and cold smile at the blue haired girl. “Say goodbye!” they roared, planning to take one giant bite out of her until she was rescued by none other than Alix, who had used her quirk to open a small portal in time, grabbing Marinette by the arm. 

Winking and flashing a playful smirk, Alix dragged Marinette through her portal and warped them onto a nearby ship, Nino already there waiting. “Alright! I got Mari!” the small, pink haired girl declared, shaking off the excessive amount of water that clung to her petite figure. Resting her hands on her hips, Alix asked, “So what's the plan now? I just to be such a pessimist but we are clearly outnumbered.” To prove her point, the time hopping hero gestured to the waters that surrounded them, several fish-like villains surrounding the ship, snarling lowly. 

“Shit. I really don't have a plan,” Nino muttered, scratching the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. The duo then looked at the blueberry haired female as if she held the answer to their dilemma. “What about you, Marinette?” The brunette asked. 

Marinette began flailing her arms about, obviously panicking. “I have no idea what to do! Plus, I don't know any of your quirks that well to even begin to start constructing a plan!”

“Well, my quirk allows me to hop through time if that's any help. I can hop forward through time as well as back. The only problem is that if I go to the past, I can go as far back from the day my quirk manifested. If I hop forward, I can go a month in advance for now,” Alix explained, hands resting on her hips. 

“Dude, you got such a cool quirk! My quirk is so basic,” Nino huffed, wiping the corner of his lip. “Well, my quirk allows my body to harden like a shell on a turtle. That's why my hero design is inspired by a turtle,” he explained, gesturing to the skin tight green suit that clung to his body. “What about you, Mari? What's your quirk?”

Marinette nervously fiddled with the yo-yo that was tightly secured to her hip, aimlessly staring at the fluffy white clouds that drifted across the blue sky. “My quirk provides me with an item I can use in combat but I have figure out how it will be useful. Sometimes, it's rather easy and other times, it can be difficult to figure out,” she said, unclipping her yo-yo, “and I can only use it three times in a row. Any more than that and I start to have bad luck.”

“You really got fucked over, eh?” Alix teased, lightly nudging Marinette in the side, trying to lighten up the situation. “You just had to get stuck with the difficult quirk but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it,” she assured with a playful wink before she turned and looked at the ghastly villains that lurked within the depths of the blue abyss, her lip curled upwards, “but right now, we need to find a way to get out of here and regroup with the others.”

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, fingers tightly wrapped around the thin string of her yo-yo, calculating several solutions on the probability of the trio succeeding. “Well, it's possible that we might succeed. The villains only know about Mrs. Mendaliev's quirk as well as Miss. Bustier’s quirk,” Marinette rambled, inspecting the water full of vicious villains that circled around the ship like vultures. “We can use that to our advantage as they don't know about our quirks. If they did, they would have blasted us into zones where we would have a severe disadvantage.”

“Ah! You're right!” Nino chimed in, already removing the shell-like shield off of his back, pulling his hood down. “They may have us out numbered but we have a slight advantage over them!”

Alix held up her hands. “Hold up! Yeah, they don't know about our quirks but we don't know anything about their quirks either! It would be too dangerous to rush them without that basic information!” she exclaimed, “Hell! It would be suicide! They could be stronger than us by a long shot!”

“I know, I know, Alix but what other choice do we have? It's not like they're gonna let us waltz out of here without a fight. They'll rip us to shreds with we don't fight back. Being a hero means taking risks,” Marinette said with a soft smile, letting the energy flow through her entire body, the warmth spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. Raising her hand to the sky, she cried, “Lucky charm!”

By the forces of luck, Marinette was gifted with a bundle of rope. “What the hell am I gonna need a bundle of rope for?” the blue haired girl questioned, her eyes scanning the entire area for the answer. 

“To tie up the villains maybe?” Nino mumbled, folding his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side. “You got any idea, Alix?”

The pinked haired time hopper shrugged her shoulders, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right foot. “I don't have a single idea on how rope is gonna help us against them?” Alix said with a grimace, gesturing the fish-like creatures in the water. 

Marinette squinted her eyes before a light bulb went off in that wonderful brain of hers. “I just came up the solution!” she declared, running to the edge of the boat and gripped the railing, counting how many enemies they had to face off. ‘Exactly eight of those fish freaks to take down. Alright, this should be fairly easy,’ Marinette thought, unhooking her yo-yo and hummed. “Alright. I need to you to listen to me very carefully. Nino, your quirk allows you to harden your body, yeah?”

“Yeah. Why?” Nino asked, quirking one eyebrow up. 

“I need you to harden your body and jump into the water. Trust me on this.”

Alix began screaming, “Are you nuts!? Those guys will rip us apart! We have no idea how strong they are! Heroes, my ass, we're barely highschool students! We're not adults yet!”

“Please stop screaming and just listen to me, Alix! I know that all of this is scary but I assure you that we will get out of here alive!” Marinette exclaimed, squeezing Alix's shoulders tightly, salty tears dotting the corners of her eyes, body trembling violently. “I'm just as afraid as you are but we gotta stay strong. We are the hope for the future. We will become the heroes of our time.” 

Wiping away her own tears, Alix curtly nodded her head. “I understand. I trust you, Marinette.”

“Thank you. Now, Nino, you have a fairly simple task. I need you to harden your body and then jump in the water. As risky as it sounds, you'll be our lure and once they come charging you, Alix can open a small portal that will send them through time and I can use the rope to keep them secure,” Marinette explained, “You guys with me?” The duo nodded and Marinette let her pink lips form into a soft smile, fingers wrapped around her bundle of rope tightly. 

“Alright. Let's get them.  
\--------

Chloe turned her lip upwards, sneering at the villains that had surrounded her and Selene, hands resting on the slopes of her narrow hips. “This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, I didn't come here to be surrounded by incompetent losers,” she spat, pure venom coating her every word as she let her wings unfurl from her backside, ascending to the air. “You aren't even worth my time or effort to take down,” the bee heroine added. 

“Cocky little brat you are!” one villain sneered before he was thrown to the ground by Selene, thick incisors prodding from her mouth as well as eight, thick appendages expelling from her backside. 

“You all talk too much,” Selene muttered, trapping the villain underneath her feet, grinding her boot into his face. “We can do this the easy way or the hard. The easy way would be for you all just to stand down and tell us what your objective is,” she said, running her fingers through the sea of thick, curly, obsidian black ringlets that sat upon her head, “or the hard way would be that Chloe and I beat you to a bloody pulp and then force the answers out of you. If I were you, I would pick the easy way. That's a guarantee that you'll get out alive,” she said with a slight chuckle, licking her bottom lip. 

“You're just a bunch of talkative brats who can't back up their talk!” another villain shouted, bright red flames erupting from his pores, the temperature in the air rising. “You're gonna get squashed like the nasty little bugs you are! I have no qualms with killing a mere brat!” he snarled, red eyes glazed with a bloodlust, insanity pooling within his crimson orbs. 

Chloe snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder and wagged one finger. “If you're so tough, flame brain, you would have no trouble with beating the two of us,” she hummed, unclipping her staff from her belt, brandishing the golden weapon through the air. “For an adult, you are quite childish and annoying. You should learn how to keep your composure.”

“Oh, how right you are,” Selene chimed in, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip, chuckling lowly, swiping at the corner of her mouth with the calloused pad of her thumb. Her hazel colored eyes were glittering with sheer excitement, the wonderful sensations spiraling throughout her entire being, a small laugh slipping past her lips. “I can tell that these guys don't want to surrender so they'll try and pick a night. How unfortunate of them. They'll wish they had never chosen to come to our school,” she laughed, enraging the villains who surrounded her and Chloe.

“TAKE THEM OUT! SPLATTER THE WALLS RED!” the human inferno screeched, his skin burning a bright redish-orange, flames consuming the mortal earth, smoke wafting through the air. “You're no match for use, you snotty brats but don't worry. I got a one way ticket to hell for you,” he cackled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, wetting his cracked lips. 

Chloe snorted, her large bee wings flittering, her body still in the skies. She twirled her staff around slender fingers, lips quirking into a sickly sweet smile, laughing softly. “Please, a third rate villain can't do shit to me. Hell, a mangy alley cat could do me more harm than you possibly could. You may have a destructive quirk but it's obvious that one: you lack control and discipline. Two: you're honestly overcompensating for something,” the bee heroine snorted, eyes now narrowed into baby blue slits, lips shifting to a sneer. “And to think that such simpletons such as yourself would dare storm into this bastion of heroism to launch into this utterly ridiculous scheme of yours? You're a waste of all of our time; I don't have to waste entertain adult-babies.”

“My, you took the words right of my mouth,” Selene snickered, the eight appendages that expelled from her backside to as the villains growled lowly, their quirks at the ready, especially the human torch's. With her own sadistically sweet smile, Selene tilted her head to the side and purred, “Oh Chloe, let's show these villains that we aren't the ordinary type.”  
\--------

“It's almost time for your ballard⸺ your time in the limelight, Mayura. Show them your devastating power and rip them all apart.”

Battles were scattered across the USJ, debris and landscape flying everywhere. Mighty battle cries reverberated in the clear, cerulean blue skies and ruby red blood had stainted the mortal earth. Miss Bustier was sprawled across the ground, blood seeping out of a gnarly gash that consumed majority of her forehead and it had slicked the corners of his plush lips. Unadulterated pain devoured her entire being, soft groans escaped her lips. “Damn,” the ginger haired female cried out pathetically, tightly squeezing her torso as her eyes watered. She couldn't lose here⸺ not like this. She still needed to protect her darling students for the hands of those nasty and vicious, bottom eating scum that had dared to set their foot into Miraculous Academy. 

“Damn you Mayura,” Miss Bustier hissed, eyes glaring at the blue skinned female that had slowly approached her, a satisfied smirk settling on her plush, red lips. Mayura had used to foot to cradle Miss Bustier's chin, lifting her head upwards, piercing the emotional heroine with her smoldering gaze, pure wickedness dancing within her deep violet orbs. 

“How unfortunate for you, dear Zombizou,” Mayura sneered, crouching down and intertwined her slender digits within silky, orange locks, jerking upwards. “You might as well be labelled quirkless with a useless power like yours. Surely you should have know that, especially when you were facing against Gorizilla. How foolish you heroes are, thinking you will reign victorious each time. Pfft, you all are absolutely pathetic⸺ disposal really but fear not, I will make your suffering slow and painful. It will be most enjoyable⸺ well, for me anyway. I hope you've doubly prepared yourself,” Mayura sighed, unfurling her fan and scraped the feathery tip of her weapon across Miss Bustier's chin, humming softly. 

Miss Bustier shivered, jerking her head back and immediately yelped, pain tap-dancing along her spinal cord, consuming her very being. Her eyes threatened to lull to the back of her head, drool seeping out the corner of her mouth as she bit down on her tongue. How could one little cluster of feathers cause this much torment!? It was absolutely maddening! Miss Bustier's voice cut off into strangled cries and her body twitched and convulsed. She would not give into Mayura! She would not cave into the pain that seared her flesh. 

Mayura could only flash a sadistic smile. Oh, she absolutely adored her quirk. Words could not fathom how much she admired the external damagae she could cause. How her endless string of victims begging for mercy⸺ mercy that she would not spare whatsoever. Wetting her bottom lip, Mayura crouched down, cupped Miss Bustier's chin and whispered softly, “Now, let's behind the second round of this little game.”


	7. Extra: Lila's Hero Information

Hero Name:  
Volpina

Quirk:  
Copycat

Details:   
Similar to Monoma Neito (correct me if I spelled his name wrong) in My Hero Academia, Lila can copy quirks by ingesting DNA (whether it be a strand of hair with the follicle attached, saliva or blood). However, she can only use one quirk at a time and only for an hour maximum. This quirk is very useful as certain tasks will call for certain abilities and luckily for Lila, she's has the quirk that allows her copy and use the quirk as her own power though it has some set backs. What ever quirk Lila copies, she also gains the set backs of the quirk. For example, if she copies an ice quirk, she can't use it for a long time as the ice will cause her body to freeze and she'll suffer from frost bite/ hypothermia. 

Other abilities:   
Lila is quite a gifted liar and she's very good at persuading others. Traits that a villain would possess, these traits would help her if she were ever to go on an undercover mission even though she uses these abilities to get whatever she needs, whether it's worth it or not. 

Weapons:  
It depends on what quirk Lila has copied but if she has not copied a quirk, she is equipped a sleek, orange and white staff that looks like a copy of Rena Rouge's flute like weapon. 

Stats:  
Power: 3-4/5  
Speed: 2-5/5  
Technique: 2-3/5  
Intelligence: 4/5  
Cooperativeness: 2-3/5

Hero Costume:  
Lila wears a skin tight, white body suit that changes colors and design with the quirk she copies (if she copies a fire quirk, her suit will have flame marks and the color of the suit will be an ombre red, orange, and yellow color scheme). She wears white gloves, white boots that stopped at her knees, and a white fox mask to match. The suit is made of a very durable material that bends to Lila's needs (and abilities). This suit favors power and defense rather than flexibility and speed.


	8. Chapter 5: What Heroes Do

Marinette could feel the bile scorching the back of her throat as her, Nino and Alix safely made their way to the shore, eyes now transfixed on the horrific sight displayed before them. They watched (from a safe distance, of course) Miss Bustier's body twitched, convulsing violently as Mayura smirked in approval, concealing her wicked smile with her feathered fan. “My dear sweet Zombizou, all you had to do was tell me the location of Jade Turtle and none of this would have had to happen. It was quite easy,” she purred, her face contorting, lips quirked into a vicious scowl. “But you're too hardheaded and idiotic to realize that. All of you are too busy playing hero, fattening your pockets and for what? You're all sick and deserve a slow and painful death. Heroes are the true scum of this earth.”

How awful this was to narrowly escape the clutches of one villain only to find that you are faced with another dilemma. Marinette felt fear tightened its grip on her, slowly squeezing the oxygen out of her lungs. How the hell would they get out of this predicament now?

“What should we do?” Alix mumbled, puncturing her bottom lip and drew a droplets of crimson liquid. 

“I-I don't know what we can do. We're practically powerless,” Nino said, swallowing thickly. A bead of sweat trickled down his face and dripped off the tip of his chin. “W-We should try and phone the school for help,” he suggested until he realized that their cellphones wouldn't work as they were launched into the flood zone. “We can't do anything for the time being. Hopefully, the others will be able to contact a staff member. Right now, she should try and find a way to help Miss Bustier,” he suggested. 

Marinette curtly nodded her head, unlatching her yo-yo. “You're absolutely right, Nino!” she agreed, letting the energy flow throughout her body, the familiar warmth spread to the tips of her fingertips and the soles of her feet. Before she could activate her quirk, Alix spread her arms wide, stopping both Nino and Marinette. 

“Wait! We shouldn't just rush in without a plan! That's an easy way to die young and I plan on graduating from highschool!” Alix hissed, her body slighting trembling. “I want to help. God knows that I want to but we have no idea what they could do if we suddenly charge them. Fuck… I hate feeling so damn useless as Miss Bustier and the others are all out there, giving it all so we're safe and all we can do is sit here on our asses and watch,” she sobbed, fat tears racing down the slopes of her soft cheeks, leaving behind a wet residue. “It's not fair…. It's not fair at all!”

Marinette could only hold Alix to her body, stroking her soft, pink tresses as her and Nino watched Mayura torment their teacher, grimacing at the blood curdling screams that pierced the very air. It was terribly awful, watching her body twitched and convulsed on the ground. 

“That's right Zombizou! Writhe in absolute torment! You should have never stood against us, you empty headed wench!” she cackled, pressing Miss Bustier's face into the harsh terrain with her blue heeled boot, a wicked smile settling on her plump lips. “Fall into despair, you silly little hero and learn your place. You will never be able to beat me and you'll never be able to protect those little students of yours. I'll show you just how useless and worthless you truly are,” Mayura whispered softly, her voice low and haunting. It made the hairs on Miss Bustier's arm stand upright, eyes widened in horror. 

“Don't touch my students; they aren't apart of this!” Miss Bustier croaked, blood spewing from her mouth and dribbled down her chin, staining the rocky terrain. If only she were strong enough to get Mayura off of her but alas, her body was too beat and broken to even budge. She could only lay there as Mayura removed her foot and kicked her in the ribs, sending her body rolling across the ground. The emotional heroine stifled a groan, clutching her ribs tightly. The pain seared throughout her body and slowly ate away at her but she didn't utter a solitary word, tears dotting the corners of her brilliantly green eyes. 

Mayura sneered, her nose turned upwards. “You disappoint me, Zombizou. Here I was, expecting a good fight but no, you're still too soft. Too naïve and it disgusts me,” she spat, venom coating her every word. “What a waste of our time, Gorizilla. We'll be taking our leave now,” she yawned, coiling a strand of deep blue hair around her slender finger. “But before we do that, how about we leave the symbol of peace a few gifts? Shall I say a few noisy brats?” the blue skinned villain chuckled, eyes transfixed on the three students who were stricken in fear. 

“Leave them alone goddamn it! Don't you dare touch them!” Miss Bustier sobbed. 

Marinette's throat went dry, restricting oxygen from entering her lungs. Her heart slammed against her chest and her bluebell eyes widened with pure fear. “No,” she gasped, body trembling like a leaf in the wind. The blueberry haired girl took a step back, never breaking her gaze with Mayura who seemed to be staring at her from afar, smirking wickedly, deliver a chill of terror rippling down Marinette's spinal cord. “Guys, we need to get the hell out of here. Now,” she croaked, her voice crackling as she wrapped the yo-yo string around her fingers. 

Alix and Nino slowly followed after Marinette, the three of them walking backwards as Mayura simply shook her head, her blue tresses swaying in the wind as she did. “My, my, it seems they wish to leave the party so soon? I didn't know your students were this boring,” she teased, enjoying how the emotional heroine could only lay across the ground and profusely sob. “I'll let you have one last look at them before they're splattered across the walls,” Mayura cackled, “even still, you'll still be able to look at them and their mangled bodies will forever remind you that you are not strong enough to defeat us; that you are weak and will forever remain weak. You can't even protect the ones you ‘love’ and ‘cherish’. All of the heroes are useless and weak.”

The blue skinned villain extended on slender finger towards the group, a wicked smile spreading across her lips as well as black-blue energy now forming at the tip of Mayura's finger. “You think that the pain you experienced was bad? Well, your students are in for one hell of a ride. They'll be begging for death once I'm through with them,” she chuckled, using her free hand to snap her feathered fan shut and stalked towards the three young students.

Marinette felt a chill race down her spinal cord as she grabbed Alix's and Nino's hand and did what any scared and sane person would do when faced with a stronger opponent. 

She dragged her two companions and ran.  
\--------

Lila went tumbling across the ground, her skin tight white suit now shredded at the knees and blood trickled down the side of her face. How the hell could she be losing and this weak? She had made sure to copy a quirk before the battle had started so why was she so tired?

“Lila, you okay?” Sébastien asked, using his ice quirk to create a dome around the two, crouching down and lightly touched the side of her head. Lila sucked in a sharp, pained breath, squeezing her eyes shut. “Damn, he fucked up your head really good,” he muttered, letting the ice consume his fingertips and pressed them against the large gash on the side of Lila's head. “It's gonna hurt for a while but the ice should help a bit.”

“I don't need your damn help,” the Italian girl huffed, forcing herself to sir up and pushed his hand away. “I already told you: I am the strongest one here and I'm not about to let some low rated villain bring me down! I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine!” Lila sneered before her knees buckled, causing her to cry out in pain and sink to her knees. She gripped her ribs, rocking herself back and forth. 

Sébastien removed Lila’s hands from her ribs and noticed the blood seeped through the white cloth, turning into pink. “Damn it,” the pastel blue haired male muttered, thinly coating her deep wound. “Even if you are the strongest amongst us, you should know when enough is enough. Don't push yourself, damn it.”

“Tch. Like you're one to talk; you just created a dome of ice to shield us, tended to my wounds and battled with your ice. Now, you're freezing,” Lila pointed out, gesturing to the frostbite that had consumed Sébastien's forearm. 

He merely shrugged before standing up to his feet. “A small price to pay for the safety of one of my friends,” Sébastien said with a wink, helping Lila up to her feet. “Even good heroes need others for moral support and to unify their powers. Now, let's go kick some ass and then get you to a nurse. It's obvious that I'm not the best healer,” he teased, gesturing to the thin blankets of ice on Lila's ribs and the side of her head. 

“Yeah, it's pretty obvious you suck when it comes to healing,” Lila teased, adjusting her white gloves and took a battle stance once again, feeling the wind caressed her cheeks. Strands of chocolate brown hair fluttered in front of her olive green eyes for a brief moment before both her and Sébastien charged towards the one hulking villain who just smirked, taunting the young heroes. 

“Ha! Kids these days always think they are stronger than us adults. You brats should learn your place. It seems you have forgotten what my quirk is,” he sneered, his body splitting and now, a second carbon copy of himself was smirking at the two. “You two are quite stupid, especially since you have such powerful quirks. What a shame. Our leader would have loved to have you two on board. Think about it: endless power, never having to bow down to society, to become your own master and shape your own future⸺”

Lila lashed out her leg, her foot connecting with the side of the clone's temple and sent him tumbling across the terrain, panting harshly. “You must be out of your fucking mind if you ever think I'm gonna join some third rate villains such as yourself,” she sneered, narrowing her olive green eyes and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. “I'd rather die than think about ever joining the likes of you!” Lila yelled, letting fire spit from her pores and consume her body. The flames would burn her skin but it was worth it. 

“Fine. Then die, you damn fools!”  
\--------

Chloe brandished her scepter, heels digging into the earth with each attack thrown at her. She would have been using her wings to keep afloat in the air but a hole was painfully burned into her glossy wings, leaving her unable to dodge most of the attacks. Sweat trickled down her face, blood was smeared across her forehead as her heart raced. Adrenaline was fueling her entire being as she found, her movements solid and fast. “Selene, hurry up over there. It's not like we have all day to mess around with these losers,” she sneered. 

“If it were that easy, I would have had them restrained ages ago,” Selene huffed, using her spider appendages to propel herself into the air, sweat dripping off the bridge of her nose as she landed on the ground, right next to Chloe. “For third rate villains, they're pretty good. It's making my blood sing with absolute euphoria, the pure adrenaline that circuiting throughout my veins is enough to drive me absolutely mad,” she chuckled, bowing her head slowly as her face was now shadowed. “I just wonder how your screams will sound,” Selene added, her spider appendages now twitching with excitement and a certain need to lay waste to these villains, especially the one who had dared to lay hands on her beloved queen. 

The pyromaniac could only laugh in return, licking away the bead of blood that slowly rolled down the side of his face. “If you're so eager to die, then fine by me,” he chuckled, his bright red locks wild and untamed; his blood red eyes glazed over with a need to fight and to end these meddlesome brats. They would provide some sort of entertainment until it was time to see Jade Turtle sink into despair as well as all the other heroes who so blindly followed that senile old man. Licking his blistered lips, the pyro let out a haunting laugh that rippled up the girls’ spinal cord, tapping dancing along each vertebrae. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you suffer a long and agonizing death,” he chuckled lowly, flames erupting from the tips of his fingers and a wicked desire lighting up his eyes. 

Chloe and Selene stood their ground, tightly gripping their weapons until their knuckles turned a ghost white. As the pyromaniac and his merry band of third rate villains descended upon them, the sound of gunshots rang out through the air as well as the sound of blades cutting through flesh. The two girls watched as the group of pro heroes who had just arrived began to take care of the villains, subduing them into submission. 

“So, which one of you is next?”  
\--------

As Marinette led her companions towards the entrance of the simulator, Mayura stalked right behind them, teasing them with her soft laughter. “Why must you run? I swear your deaths will not be that painful. I'll even let you leave this silly academy alive if you simply tell the location of Jade Turtle,” Mayura hummed, brandishing her fan as the young heroes in training picked up the pace, sweat trickling down the side of their faces. The blue haired villain laughed softly, excitement dancing within her violet colored orbs. “Oh, it seems you wish to run? Don't worry; I've always enjoyed a chase. You can run, my young little heroes, but you can't hide forever. I'll get my hands on you and you will be for mercy; a luxury you cannot afford. I will rip you apart one by one.”

Marinette, Nino, and Alix didn't hesitate to break off into a mad sprint, ignoring how their hearts hammered rapidly in their chest, threatening to burst out. “Don't look back, don't let her gain up on you,” the blueberry haired girl panted, her palms now slick with sweat. 

“There's no point in trying to run away,” Mayura said, “soon, your bodies will become weak and you three will be begging for a swift and painless death but alas, you will suffer by my hands and I will make sure you writhe in absolutely despair and smear your filthy blood across this unforgiving land. This society is corrupted and it has plagued our youth by filling their heads with nothing but lies.” The violet eyed woman stalked closer and closer, a taunting smile on her plush lips and an excited gleam in her eyes. “You all should be thanking us; we're simply getting rid of the trash in this world!”

“The only people who are trash are villains like you!” Marinette declared, fingers squeezing her yo-yo string tightly, teeth clenched. “It's people like you who are poisonous to our society and threaten the very fabric of this world we live in! I don't care who you guys think you are but as the next generation of heroes, we will not let your reign of terror continue any longer.” The blueberry haired girl came to a stand still, one hand clenched into a fist as she glared at Mayura. “I'm not afraid of evil doers like you.”

There was a short pause before Mayura started laughing, concealing her mouth with her feathered fan. “My, you really are a stubborn fool. Just like the senile old man, Jade Turtle. Always rambling on about heroes and whatnot; it's like he's begging to be killed. I would happily grant his wishes if my master would permit it but you, on the other hand,” the violet eyed woman chuckled, “I can still kill you and your little friends behind you.”

Marinette swallowed thickly, her fingers violently twitching with each passing second. She was crazy; how the hell could Marinette ever stand up to such a dastardly villain such as Mayura? The blue haired girl was in over her head, thinking she would stand a chance against the female villain who only chuckled. “I'm…. I'm not… I'm not afraid of some coward who lurks in the shadows and sends their flockies to do the dirty for them. Unlike you, when we fight, we fight head on and face our fears! We're not afraid of cowards like you and your so-called master!” the blueberry haired girl screamed, brandishing her yo-yo and dug her heels into the mortal earth. 

“On second thought, instead of killing your ‘precious’ teacher, I'll just kill you and rip out that tongue of yours to teach you a fine lesson in manners, you foolish brat! Children should be seen and never heard!” Mayura snapped viciously, already making her way towards Marinette, her teeth clenched together. “That blabbering mouth of yours and speaking before you use what little brain you have will surely be your downfall and I am here to see that last shimmer be snuffed out from your eyes. I will enjoy every agonizing moment, every bloodcurdling scream that I wrench from your very being,” she hissed, taking Marinette by surprise, already pinning the blue haired girl to the ground, face smashed against the unforgiving terrain. “The delicious look of despair that will contort your face as I make you beg for mercy but mercy is a luxury you will not be receiving. Just look at how afraid your companions are as I sit here and slowly elicit beautiful screams from past your lips,” Mayura chuckled, grabbing a handful of Marinette's hair and jerked her head upwards, forcing her to stare at her friends who were stricken with utter fear. “They can't seem to tear their eyes away from your body. Relax, this will be fun. Well, for me anyways,” Mayura laughed. 

Marinette braced herself, fear swallowing her as Mayura let her fingers dance along the young female's spine, black energy forming at her fingertips. “My quirk has no official name but I can amplify the five senses as well as decrease how they work. Like this,” she murmured, pressing down on Marinette's spinal cord, eliciting a painful cry from the smaller girl who writhed in absolute pain, clawing at the ground to escape Mayura's clutches but the villain would not permit her to move a muscle. “You don't get to move. Don't you see? This is your punishment for opening your mouth. The look on your face is absolutely amazing as fear and agony contorts your very being. Look at your friends as they are so scared, they are frozen stiff from pure fear. Watch them as I steal the life away from your being,” she cackled, applying more pressure to Marinette's spine. 

Marinette screamed desperately for mercy, tears streaking down her cheeks as her heart raced a million miles per second, nails biting into the dirt and the pain was beginning to swallow her whole. It was unbearable how the pain was tap dancing along her spinal cord. How the hell could she ever survive this cursed pain? 

“Look at you: reduced to a sobbing mess. This is what happens when children attempt to act like adults and fail to see just how weak they truly are!” Mayura snarled, snatching Marinette by her hair and held her in the air. “The whole world is supposed to count on you, an idiotic teenage girl who can't seem to keep that damn mouth of hers shut. How sad to think someone like you could hold such latent power that just needs to be exposed to the entire world or better yet, our master. On second thought, killing you would be such a waste as we could always extract that quirk of yours,” Mayura chuckled.

“Y-You wouldn't!” Marinette screamed, kicking her arms and legs in a vain attempt to free herself. “I will ne-never allow you to take my quirk for your own selfish ambitions! It may not be flashy but it's power and my power alone so I'll be damned if such cruel people like you will steal it away from me!” she declared. 

“It's not like you have a choice in the manner; your so-called friends are too scared to even move a muscle and here you are, your very being in my grasp. You're very lucky as this is an act of mercy in a way. I could end your pathetic life but you serve some purpose and have somewhat of a value to our master and his glorious plan,” Mayura laughed, licking her bottom lip as she smiled sinisterly, her free hand twitching from pure excitement. “I can't wait until I deliver you to my master. He shall be so proud of me. Granted, we couldn't find the symbol of peace but this is even better. I shall be handsomely rewarded for this⸺”

“I think fucking not! Get your dirty ass hands off of the loser! If anyone is gonna be kicking her ass, it's gonna be me!” Lila roared as her and Sébastien arrived, ice spraying from her fingertips. “Hey, you two idiots! If you're just gonna stay there and do nothing, then get the hell out of here as we don't have time for cowards in this school! You came here to be a hero so get off your sorry asses and do something, damn it!” Lila yelled, the ice consumed her entire arm as she smirked. “Then again, I don't need your help to take down this third rated villain. I'm the strongest one here and I'm going to prove it right now!” the Italian female roared, using the ice to surf along the rough terrain, forcing Mayura to release Marinette and focus her attention on the other pesky yet very determined female who used her quirk to create a ring of ice, circling around Mayura.

“You're just as bothersome as the blue haired brat! I'll make sure to bury you both in the same damn hole when I dispose of you and steal her quirk!” Maura snapped, snapping open her feathered fan and brandished her weapon as she evaded Lila and her icy burst. She clicked her tongue, “You're a lot more quicker than your friend here. Maybe you'll actually be worth my time.”

Lila chuckled, “Thanks for the compliment but she will never be my friend but I'll be damned if I let some deformed Smurf come in our school and take her away from me! She's my rival and I won't allow you to take her quirk! I need to crush her first!” The Italian girl grunted as the ice started diminishing, her powers weakening. ‘Damn it! My hour limit is almost up and I can't reuse Sébastien's quirk again as it'll cause my body to go into a state of shock. I need a new quirk to copy!’ Lila thought bitterly, her olive green eyes darting around to see who's quirk she could use effectively. She could use Nino's quirk to harden her body but fighting against Mayura with that quirk would be useless as she amplifies one sense and can deal a great amount of pain and anguish. Alix's quirk was rather useful but she could only jump back and forth through time, leaving her powerless if Mayura was able to subdue her. 

Her last option made her stomach churn, face contorted into one of pure disgust. “There's no way in hell I would sink that low in order to survive,” Lila hissed, feet scraping across the ground as she evaded Mayura's onslaught, becoming dramatically slower as her ice began to evaporate. Gritting her teeth, Lila managed to get one last icy blast out, temporarily stunning Mayura and towards Marinette, sweat trickling down her forehead as she was going to regret her next move. 

Marinette, who was still a little dazed, groaned loudly as Lil sat her up in her arms. “Wh-What are you doing, Lila?” she mumbled, her eyes glossy ad the Italian girl sucked in a sharp breath, instantly going to regret her decision once this was all over. “Lila?” Marinette called out again.

“Shut up so we can get this over with.”

“Get what over with⸺” 

Lila did the unthinkable and kissed Marinette straight on the lips, the blue haired girl going tomato red in the face for a brief moment before pulling away, resting Marinette on the ground, using the back of her hand to wipe her lips. “Thanks for the power boost, nerd,” Lila grumbled before letting the energy flow throughout her entire being, closing her eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open. “Lucky charm, bitch!” Lila snarled, a pink light enveloping her hand before she was gifted with sleek baton that was similar to her and Alya's weapon. 

“So, you copy quirks?” Mayura chuckled, wiping the particles of ice off her cheek as she let out a laugh, gripping the side of her stomach tightly. “How utterly fantastic; how truly amazing. Never in my life have I seen such a universal quirk such as this one! Yes, this is exactly what we are searching for as well. Why waste your talents here when you could dominate the world in the palm of your hands? With a quirk like yours, power and money would come so easily, especially when you rule over all. Join us and break free from the chains these heroes have casted on you.”

There was a brief pause before Lila snorted, twirling the baton between her fingers. “All of you must have lost your damn minds if you ever think I would side with disgusting scumbags like you. Like I told your little minion or whatever he was, I will never, ever, join the likes of you,” she seethed, grasping the baton tightly.

“You're making a big mistake,” Mayura snarled. 

“No, you're the one who made the mistake of coming to Miraculous Academy!” Lila shot backed, widening her battle stance. “Now, shut up because I will win. That's what heroes do.


End file.
